Persona Dorifuto
by Mr. AE Hachi-Roku
Summary: What if the truth about the Midnight Channel was never discovered by the Investigation Team? Well it's back once again, but it's in the city of Shibukawa in the Gunma Prefecture this time. However, that is not the only one happening, because the same murder mystery from Inaba occurs in the city and a drifting ghost appears in Akina, Shibukawa's treacherous touge.
1. Chapter 1

Persona Dorifuto (Drift)

* * *

><p><em>Saturday: 21 April, 2012<em>

_Shibukawa High School _

_Rooftop_

_Lunchtime_

_Sunny_

"The 2002 model comes in at 1.9 million yen, and an S13 cost 1.29 million yen. Man, Silvias are really expensive these days. I can't even pick a good FR these days! The only one I can get is an Hachi-Roku cause that's an FR! Right Tadakuni? Tadakuni, come on are you listening?!" a third-year student standing next to Tadakuni asked.

The black-haired first-year was leaning over the tall, metal-wire fence and he sighed," Yeah Ituski-senpai, I'm listening. So, how much is that Hachi-Roku?" Tadakuni asked.

"Well, this one is 400,000 yen, but it hasn't passed inspection yet." Itsuki answered while browsing through his used car magazine.

"How much do you have so far?" Tadakuni asked Itsuki.

"None... I haven't saved a single one so far. Maaaan! Even if we go full-time at the gas station on Summer vacation, we'll only make 150,000 yen!" Itsuki whined.

"We're still in high-school. You're worried about that right now? We'll get over 450,000 by the time we get our licenses. If we're lucky, maybe we'll earn 500,000 yen." Tadakuni said.

"That's in your case, but I want a car right now! One that's a good time on the touge!" Itsuki whined.

"The touge, huh?" Tadakuni looked up into the sky.

"So what are you two talking about?" A feminine, slightly childish voice asked behind them. The two friends turned around and Itsuki shouted," Oh, Ren-chan!."

The two males were surprised appearance of the girl's sky-blue hair tied into twin-tails. The tall third year asked," I heard you guys were talking about money. What were you talking about, really?"

"We have part-time jobs at the gas station after school every other day, but we barely earn any money." Itsuki complained.

"How much then?" Ren asked.

"150,000 yen a month going for 12 hours every day and we only have two months available!" Itsuki answered he got down on all fours.

"What! That much work for only 150,000 yen!?" Ren was surprised.

"That's about right." Tadakuni answered.

"I didn't know about that..." Ren commented while her dark grey metallic headphones shined from reflecting the sun.

The school bell rang indicating the end of lunchtime. "We should go to class right now. See you two later! You know, we should all go out together this Sunday."

"Bye, Naoki-chan! Of course we will!" Ren had already exited the rooftop when Itsuki said good-bye.

* * *

><p><em>After School<em>

_Route to Esso Gas Station_

"Hey, why don't we both pool in and buy an Hachi-Roku? If we do that, then we could at least get one before we graduate." Itsuki asked.

"I don't want to; besides, you've got a year left. Why do you want a car so badly right now anyway? Doesn't your parents have a car?" Tadakuni replied.

"That car isn't even decent enough. It's a front-wheel-drive automatic diesel. It's super slow and its sound sucks like hell. I wouldn't even call it a car at all."

Both of them reached up to an intersection crossing and the walking light was red. Various cars and trucks drove by.

"If it has four tires, an engine, and can get you to your destination, then it's a car."

"You don't get it man. If it's not giving you a good time on the touge, it wouldn't even be considered a car." Itsuki explained.

"Just what do you do on the touge?"

"Huh? What do you think?! It's about challenging the corners!" Itsuki did a little demonstration with his hands as if he was using a steering wheel of a car.

"Challenging the corners, huh? Is it really that fun?" Tadakuni asked.

"What do you think? You're starting to be a man and you don't want to tackle the corners?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing wrong, I'm just already tired of that kind of business." Tadakuni muttered.

The walking light turned green and the duo crossed the street.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon<em>

_Esso Gas Station_

"Thank you for your business!" both Tadakuni and Itsuki shouted to a customer car driving out of the gas station. The two of them were in their work uniforms: a cap, a jacket, and a pair of dark pants.

As they were walking back to the gas pumps, Itsuki pleaded," Hey Tadakuni, please think about buying the Hachi-Roku with me." He pulled Tadakuni's hand a couple of times.

"Okay, I don't really care about it anymore; I'm tired of you asking about the Hachi-Roku!" Tadakuni shouted with an irritated expression on his face. He was trying to break free from Itsuki's tugging.

A set of footprints approached the two friends. "Hey, you two have good taste. So which cars are you dudes talking about? The one that just came out or the AE86?" a fellow worker with his cap on backwards asked. He was older and had a bit of a goatee.

"See? See Junpei-senpai agrees with me, right?! About the AE86?!"

"Y-yeah, the AE86 is pretty old, but it's a really great car." Junpei had a bit of a sweat drop on his head.

"Did you get that Tadakuni?!"

"Sure, but honestly, I don't even know what an AE86 is. Who makes it, Honda or Mazda?" Tadakuni asked.

"Seriously man? You don't even know what hell is an Hachi-Roku? Why don't you drink some high-octane for a change?" Junpei asked while trying to put one of the nozzle in Tadakuni's mouth.

"You've worked here and you don't even know? What a shame!" Itsuki commented while holding the struggling black-haired high-schooler.

"The Hachi-Roku is a Toyota! Well, it's not really a surprise. We all weren't even born when the Kyu-Ni model replaced the Hachi-Roku."

"Really? That's not good; the only Toyota I know is the one at home.

"Don't compare the Hachi-Roku to that! The Hachi-Roku may be nearly three decades old, but it's special. SPECIAL I TELL YOU!" Itsuki yelled.

"Oh yeah, so you dudes wanna go up to Mount Akina this Saturday? My team is going to be meeting there."

"Yeah okay, Junpei-senpai! Wait...we don't have a car." Itsuki complained.

"Don't worry about it. I can give you dudes a ride."

"Wait, you mean you take us in your S15 Silvia?! We're going! We're going! We're totally in this!" Itsuki answered.

'_An S15? What is that?'_ Tadakuni thought.

"Wait a minute, aren't you guys really planning to go up to the hotels in Lake Akina just to see Capi-chan, the goddess of moe?" Itsuki asked.

"Hurgh! Well I guess you're right about tha-" Junpei answered.

"I WANNA GO. I WANNA GO. TADAKUNI, YOU HAVE TO GO WITH ME. YOU, ME, SENPAI, AND CAPI-CHAN EQUALS A TON OF MOE!" Itsuki yelled while shaking Tadakuni violently.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll go with you. Just calm down, please." Tadakuni answered.

"Speaking of Capi-chan, I've just found out that she's my one and only soul mate!" Itsuki mentioned.

"Huh? That's pretty weird because one of the guys just said that to me yesterday. Wait a minute, aren't you talking about the Midnight...uh...what was that again?" Junpei scratched the back of his head.

"YEAH! I tried it out because I was curious about it. They say every rainy day at midnight, your TV shows you your soulmate!"

* * *

><p><em>After Work<em>

A hard day of a part-time job was finished for the three workers. Junpei just got back from a delivery in a compact white Daihatsu pick-up. The two friends exited out of the store after they were done changing back into their school uniforms.

"See ya Junpei-senpai." said Itsuki.

"Alright, I'll pick you two up at eight-o-clock at the bus stop."

"Goodbye senpai, we'll see you there." said Tadakuni.

Junpei got out of the Daihatsu and walked to the front of the store. The manager walked up to him and asked,"It looks like you're really looking forward to it. Which touge are you going?"

"Come on boss, you know that the team's heading for Akina, right? It's the only mountain worth racing and it's practically our home course." Junpei answered.

"That reminds me of back in the old days. Many used to claim the title," the fastest on Akina". When I was into the street racing scene, there was a guy everyone knew and admitted that he was the fastest and a master on that course. He can still run even to this day." Yuichi explained.

"No frickin' way, I know every driver that races on Akina and I'm pretty sure that no one is that old." Junpei asserted.

"He just drives on a different time than you and your team and he's got a good reason for that. It's because he owns a tofu shop."

"Whuh? Are you serious?" Junpei asked.

"That guy goes out at Akina every day at four-o-clock in the morning. He delivers to hotels at the lake up there. It doesn't matter how bad the conditions are. He just does it whether it's rain, snow, or even a thunderstorm. That guy knows every spot on the pavement of that touge. Now, I can bet a lot of money if he ever goes on a race against someone."

"Wait, how much?" Junpei had a little sweat drop on his head.

"Three million yen. Maybe two million if he goes up against a Mine's GT-R on the downhill." Yuichi answered.

"Whoa, that much money?!" Junpei shouted while being in a shocked pose.

"Just remember Junpei, the fastest on Akina is a Hachi-Roku that delivers tofu."

* * *

><p><em>Evening<em>

_Tadakuni's Bedroom_

Tadakuni was lying down on his small bed; he was looking straight up at the lit ceiling. 'Shizuka Ren-senpai...why now?' He slowly closed his eyes and he remembered a memory that he did not want to remember.

**_Flashback_**

Three years ago, when Tadakuni was a first-year in junior-high, he was a member of the kendo club. One day, after practice, the boys were changing back to their school uniforms. When Tadakuni was about to change back, he overheard something as the first-year opened his locker.

"Man, I still can't believe that you of all people can get Shizuka Ren as a girlfriend. She's the kendo captain!" The voice was coming from a third-year, who was across the room. There was a group of third-years surrounding a boy with a build that looked like he could beat anyone in a fistfight. "Yeah, that's nothing." the surrounded student replied. "She's becoming pretty good with things since I've trained her. I think it's time to break her in."

"Whoa! Are you really going to do it? I can't imagine her with that stern face of hers." Another third-year student shouted across the room. Tadakuni was getting conscious from the conversation his upperclassmen were having.

"Come on, all girls are like that. They pretend they don't want it, that's all. By the way," the surrounded student had a smug expression on his face, "the other day, I got her up to the rooftop with me and guess what? I flipped her skirt and-"

BLAM!

Tadakuni slammed his locker in complete rage. Everyone in the room looked at him; however, Tadakuni didn't care. His voice was a shaking; however his rage kept his voice going. "Y-you...just shut up! Y-you make me sick."

"Heh? What are you going to do about it, huh?" The surrounded student was provoking his fellow kouhai without knowing.

"Brats like you should know their place!" Another boy from the group added. Tadakuni snapped from the comment. "THAT'S IT! ACTING SO SMUG LIKE THAT TICKS ME OFF! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL!? YOU'RE THE WORST! JUST SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER EVEN IF YOU'RE A SENPAI!"

"Why you little..." The student who was claiming to have Naoki wrapped around her finger pulled the first punch on Tadakuni; however, Tadakuni dodged the attack and punched him back right into the chest. Other teammates tried to stop him from attacking the third-year, but they couldn't stop his infuriated rage. Tadakuni didn't stop until the student had a bit of blood on his face. The first-year panted in a fast pace from anger.

**_Flashback end_**

Tadakuni opened his eyes back to the present; he looked at his wrist watch and said, "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!"

He jumped out of his small bed and quickly changed out of his blazer school uniform and into his casual clothes.

* * *

><p><em>ESSO Gas Station<em>

Tachibana Yuichi was going to lock up the station for the day when he heard some sounds coming from multiple turbocharged engines. He looked around and he saw multiple sports cars driving in only one lane like a parade. All of them have a decal saying RedSuns. 'I've never seen those cars before. They aren't here for the hot springs, that's for sure. They must be going up to Akina. It's just a hunch, but something will happen on that peak.' he thought.

The sound of the rotaries and turbocharged piston engines went past by the gas station as the RedSuns accelerated towards the mountain.

* * *

><p><em>Akina Touge (Uphill Run)<em>

Many cars (mostly Nissan Silvias and 180SXs) with the Speed Stars decal raced up to the peak. They were moving on both lanes, trying to drift through the corners excluding the team's Honda Civics. One white sports car was in front of all the members' cars; it was Junpei's S15 Silvia. The sports car went through a left corner as fast as Junpei could let it and it was enough to make Tadakuni scream louder than the tires screeching from cornering at a high speed.

"Wauuughhh! AHHHHH AHH AHHH AHHHHH! HOLY COW! HOLY COW! AHHH AHHH AHH!" Tadakuni yelled.

"Be quiet Tadakuni! Junpei-senpai has to concentrate!" Itsuki shouted in the passenger seat.

"DO YOU THINK I REALLY CARE!? I'M GONNA SCREAM FOR MY LIFE BECAUSE THIS IS SUPER SCAR- WAUGHHHABHG!" Tadakuni replied in the right backseat.

"Don't worry, I'm used to the screaming. A lot people can get scared from a real street racer. Here we go, I'm going for that hairpin turn in second gear." Junpei said. He used the foot brake and downshifted from third gear to second. Then, he stepped on the gas all the way down and he did a pretty unstable drift through the hairpin. Which made Tadakuni squeal.

"Goddamnit, just shut up Tadakuni!" Itsuki complained.

"OH MY GOD! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE! GET ME OFF THIS THING! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE HIE IEEEEHHH!" Tadakuni screamed while the S15 made its tires screech at every single corner on the way to the peak.

* * *

><p><em>Akina Peak<em>

The Speed Stars parked their cars on the sidelines to rest for a while. One of the members commented about Tadakuni who was trying to catch is breath from the terror of Junpei's racing technique. "Look, that kid was going to pass out. How cute."

"Whoops, sorry. I was too excited for it so I must have gone a bit too much for you." Junpei apologized.

The 15-year-old was on his knees, and Itsuki crouched down next to him.

"Man Tadakuni, you should be a man. You shouldn't get scared like that."

"I have this fear...and even if I explain it to you, you wouldn't even understand...it.." Tadakuni answered to Itsuki.

"What?" Itsuki asked.

Suddenly, a line of Japanese sporty, compact cars of various colors and years cruised up to the peak. The pack was led by a factory-looking FC3S and a yellow FD3S Spirit R with a colossal GT rear wing. The cars slowed down on the straightaway of the peak and stopped while turning on their hazard lights. The decal, RedSuns, was seen on all of the cars.

"Looks like we have visitors." Junpei announced while the Speed Stars members gathered to his position.

'The RedSuns, huh? Wait, could it be the infamous Akagi RedSuns?' Junpei pondered.

The car doors on the driver's side opened and the RedSuns drivers stepped out of their respected cars. They gathered in a small cluster. There were two women who got out of the yellow Mazda RX-7 and the white FC.

One had messy, long, blonde hair that reached down to her thighs, and her fuchsia eyes gleamed through the multiple lights. Anyone could recognize her at first glance with her golden-colored bangs at first glance. She had a grey hoodie-jacket with its sleeves rolled up, a dark pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of odd boots that reached nearly up to her knees; the blonde was driving the lightly modified yellow FD.

The other woman had silky black hair tied in a ponytail reaching down to her waist, she had a pair of white pants, and a dark-blue buttoned shirt.

The 21-year-old blonde looked at the pony-tailed 23-year-old; she nodded signaling the blonde to go on ahead with something.

So, she announced," Listen, we're called the RedSuns, the fastest on Akagi. I don't want to be rude, but who is the fastest person or team on this touge?"

The Speed Stars made a commotion asking questions to each other in response to the blonde. Junpei projected his voice enough so that everyone in the area can hear him," We're the Akina Speed Stars and we're the fastest on this touge."

"Well that's good. We've found what we're looking for! Do you guys want a practice session with our team here at Akina?"

"What?" Junpei asked.

The Speed Stars kept on making idle conversation about the blonde's question.

"Whoa, this is getting really good! Man, we're lucky to be here!" Itsuki commented while clenching onto Tadakuni's black V-neck and looking at the two women.

"So, what do you say?" a man in a red polo shirt asked while walking in front of the RedSuns," We've been racing against the same people ever since and it's starting to get boring. So, it's a nice change for us if we race against teams we haven't faced yet. We can make new friends and exchange information. All of us will improve our techniques and skills too. Right now, we can practice together, then each team gets represented by one driver to compete in an uphill and downhill run for a time attack. We aren't focused about winning or losing. We only want to develop friendship with the teams. So, what do you think?"

"Well, if you're going to put it that way, then how can we refuse?" Junpei answered.

"Yeah, I know." Kenji replied who was right next to Junpei.

"Alright then, how about next Saturday at 10'o'clock?" the man suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Junpei answered.

"We'll just take it easy for today." the blonde announced.

"Whoa this is so cool! Right, right?" Itsuki asked while grabbing on Tadakuni's T-shirt.

The blonde got into her FD Spirit R and the pony-tailed woman got into her FC. The rotary engines were started up and the two cars drove up to speed. They turned 180 degrees fast by using the handbrake while turning off the hazard lights. The other RedSuns members got into their cars, started their engines, turned off the hazard lights and turned around to attack the downhill touge of Akina.

As the RedSuns passed by Junpei. Kenji announced," If they're going to challenge us this way, then we can't go down without a fight!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Junpei declared.

"Yeah!" The Speed Stars agreed. All of the members excluding Junpei got into their cars and started their 4-cylinder and 6-cylinder engines. They turned on their lights and chased after the RedSuns.

"Junpei-senpai, what are you going to do?" Itsuki asked.

"I'm going to watch the Takahashi Sisters, the fastest on Akagi; I've heard rumors about them." he answered; Junpei fixed his eyes at the fading tail-lights driving down the mountain.

"You mean _the_ Takahashi Sisters? The famous street racers who were in the car magazines and on the net?" Itsuki questioned.

"Yeah, those two are also known as The Rotary Sisters since they their cars have rotary engines in them."

Junpei got into his S15 and revved up the SR20 engine.

"Hey, can we go with you Junpei-senpai?" Itsuki asked.

"Sorry, but when I race seriously, I don't like to take passengers with me. You two stay here, I'll pick you guys up real soon." Junpei answered. He got into first gear and launched towards the downhill run of the touge.

The SR20DET roared all over the peak while the S15 Silvia Spec R raced away from the duo.

"G-oooohh! Man, we're the only ones who are stuck here! It sucks to not have a car!" Itsuki was making a slightly embarrassing pose in order to express his feelings.

"Hey senpai, is it really fun to attack the corners like you said before? Is it even fun to be a street racer?" Tadakuni questioned. "I don't really get the feeling. Why does everyone gets so excited about the whole thing?"

"Well, I don't really get it too, but you can hear the sounds of cars driving and pushing their limits after every corner, right? Driving against one another with high tension and there's the awesome smell of burnt rubber and seeing the racer's skill. So why aren't you excited about it, Tadakuni?!" Tadakuni looked up at the cloudy night sky. "Getting excited, huh?"

* * *

><p>The Speed Stars were trying to keep up with the RedSuns' speed. Unfortunately, they were slow at cornering and accelerating straight compared to the RedSuns. Some of the FR cars even spun out on the corner exits. Meanwhile, Kenji tried to get away from a spitfire-green FD with his 180SX at an S-curve. However, he slowly drifted to the outside on the left turn and the RX-7 quickly steered on the outside. Kenji tried to catch up with the Mazda as soon as he cleared the right turn of the S-curve. However, the FD was already at the next right-hand corner. "Damn, these guys are too fast. I can't catch up with them."<p>

Meanwhile at the five consecutive hairpin corners, Junpei tried to keep up with a JZA80 on the fourth hairpin which was a right turn. The baseball coach shifted up from second to third gear trying to accelerate, but the Toyota Supra already got out of the fifth hairpin. "The RedSuns are faster than I could imagine. I'm already pushing at my limit here, but I can't even catch up with at least one member. Damn it!"

At a parking area that lets people see the five hairpins, the two women from the RedSuns were having a conversation about the Akina Speed Stars. Their FD and FC were parked behind The Rotary Sisters with their lights on.

"So Ryuko, what do you think about the Speed Stars?" the blonde asked.

"Hmph, all of those guys have neither skill nor a definite racing line. Even our mediocre drivers can defeat them without a practice run. We don't need to bring any of our top drivers here next week. For me, I'll pass if we're going up against those beginners." the pony-tailed woman named Ryuko answered.

"Hmm, if you're not going, then I'm not participating too."

"No Milla, you need to make a record on this touge. We need to make one that these locals will never beat, and not even on their best day. Otherwise, the name of the Akagi RedSuns will never become legendary." Ryuko asserted.

"Yeah, you're right."

"First, we're going to make unbeatable records in all of the touges in the Gunma Prefecture. Then we'll take Saitama, Tokyo, Kanagawa, and Chiba. By then, we'll have all the records in the whole Kanto region. Then we'll become legends and we can just retire after that. That's my plan for the RedSuns and it's called Project: Kanto's Fastest."

The Rotary Sisters got into their Mazda RX-7s and drove off to somewhere in Akina.

* * *

><p>All of the Speed Stars had gathered back to the peak. "Man I can't believe it," Kenji complained," the RedSuns have a totally different style than us."<p>

"They even put in decent cash on their suspensions, tires, brakes, transmissions, and even their engines." another Speed Stars member listed.

Junpei looked at the time. It was 11:15, so he announced," You guys it's getting late. We should head down and call it a day. We'll meet up tomorrow to see what we can do to clear this mess up."

The Akina Speed Stars got into their right-hand-drive cars and drove back into the city. Tadakuni and Ituski got into Junpei's S15 and Junpei drove back down. He went at a steady speed of 40 km/h since it wasn't a good time to show off his skills again.

"If you didn't know, street racers don't like to be beaten on their own territory. Everyone knows it and its an unwritten, important law of street racing." Junpei answered.

Tadakuni and Itsuki looked through the windows of the Nissan and took in the moving scenery as Junpei drove back to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a novelization of Initial D and Persona 4 with different characters and some alterations, so who cares if you don't know either one nor Tales of Xillia since 'fractured' Milla is included in this? It doesn't matter at all.**

**If there's anything wrong, please let me know. Please leave a review to see if there's anything I can improve on or something else. I don't know; constructive criticism and all types of reviews are greatly appreciated and will be responded as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 Zenki

P4A-GE: Persona Dorifuto Stage Chapter 2 Kouki: The Ghost of Akina

* * *

><p><em>Sunday: 23 April, 2012<em>

_Akina Peak_

_4:00 a.m._

_Cloudy_

Milla was still at the peak inside her FD3S and her door was open. A couple of the remaining RedSuns members approached her. "Hey Milla, where did your sis go?" one of them asked.

"Hmm? Oh, she went back home. We're the only ones here." Milla replied.

"Is that so?" the other member asked," Shouldn't we head back too? It's going to be dawn really soon. It looks like it's going to rain."

"Yeah, plus my FD is running out of gas." Milla added. 'Pretty bad fuel efficiency.'

She closed her door and started up the twin turbocharged 13B engine and left the peak as fast as the Mazda could let her.

* * *

><p><em>Akina Touge (Downhill Run)<em>

As Milla cleared a right-hand corner by drifting through it, she looked at her rearview mirror and there was not a pair of lights reflecting off on it. "I can't believe it. Those two aren't keeping up with me; I can't drive while being serious now. Well, the downhill run is pretty tough here, so I'll let this time slide."

Suddenly, the Milla heard a sound of a qcar engine coming up behind her. "Hmph, so they've finally caught up with me, huh?" She smirked at the sight of the headlights in her rearview mirror.

When she looked at the mirror again, she noticed something; it was not the any of the cars from her team. She stopped smiling and was a bit concerned, "Hey that's not one of them; it's pretty hard to see in the night, but I'm definitely sure... Is that an MR2? A 180?"

The unidentified car was only a few meters away from Milla's FD; it tried to pass her. "Tck...you seem pretty decent, but I won't let you catch up with me. I'll leave you in the dust at the next corner!"

Milla smashed down the gas pedal making the RX-7 accelerate up to its rev limit. She used the brakes at the next right-hand corner in second gear. Milla drifted as fast as her car's tires could let her. The mysterious car drifted as well and it's cornering speed was greater than her.'s It was moving closer towards the FD.

Milla looked back at the car for a better view; she widened her eyes in shock when she finally saw its true form. It was a 27-year-old 2-door sedan that was chasing her this whole time. "A Hachi-Roku? No, QUIT SCREWING AROUND WITH ME!" she shouted. The Hachi-Roku closed the gap between itself and her FD at the corner exit. Milla tried to get away from the 2-door sedan at the short straightaway by pressing down the accelerator completely.

The Hachi-Roku was losing ground only by 15 meters. However, Milla was already at the next left corner, so she couldn't use all of her engine's power. She used the foot-brake and the heel-toe technique to slow down quickly. Her left hand moved the gear lever from third to second gear and she drifted through the left hand corner while trying to cover the inside lane in order prevent the Hachi-Roku from overtaking her. The Toyota coupe was closing the gap again and at the corner exit, the Toyota's headlights were still in her rear-view mirror.

"That guy's still on my rear-view mirror. My FD Spirit R can't even outrun an ancient Hachi-Roku?! Am I having a nightmare or what?! Come on, I'm the second-ranked fastest on the Akagi-RedSuns damn it!" Milla shouted.

At next corner, which is pretty mild right bend, Milla slammed the brakes before she reached the right-hand corner entry while the Hachi-Roku charged on ahead and passed her. "That dumbass! Doesn't he know what happens after this corner? There's a mild right turn, but after this, is a sharp left turn! He'll plunge into the ravine if he doesn't slow down!"

The Hachi-Roku engaged into a drift while being on the right turn and slid to the outside lane with an 8 millimeter gap between the rear bumper and the outside guardrail. "I knew it- he's going to crash into that guardrail!"

However, Milla's prediction was proven wrong after the person in the driver's seat gently used the accelerator and the rear end of the black-and-white Toyota swung into the right lane just as it entered the sharp-left corner. It successfully cleared through the turn leaving a shocked Milla behind and the Hachi-Roku disappeared from the trees. Her fuchsia eyes widened at the spectacle.

"What the...?! AN INERTIA DRIFT!?"

Milla tried to drift through the left corner just as the Hachi-Roku did, but her angle was too sharp, so the compact sports car spun out of control. Fortunately, she stopped her FD Spirit R to a halt.

"I-I can't believe it... My FD tuned for the touge is...beaten...beaten by some weak Hachi-Roku. The countersteer on the first right was clearly a feint in order to clear that next left turn. That drift was flawless. No one could clear that corner that fast unless they have mastered the touge itself. Wait a minute, wasn't that a ghost of some downhill master that died here or what? Out of the RedSuns, only my sis could do that technique." Milla said.

A couple of cars containing the RedSuns name drove down to where the stationary Mazda RX-7 was at. They stopped and turned on the hazard lights. The two RedSuns members got out and ran to the FD. "Hey Milla, did you see that Hachi-Roku?" one of them asked.

Milla rolled down her window slightly and replied," Yeah, I don't like it one bit. A touge-spec FD, even a Spirit R model, shouldn't be beaten by something that old and under-powered."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you see the Zenki in a certain chapter, it will be half of a chapter or part of it. Meaning that there will possibly a two-part chapter. **

**Zenki and Kouki are usually used for certain Japanese cars. The word, Zenki, is used for older models of a certain generation and the term, Kouki, is used for newer models for the same generation. **

Zenki means part 1.

Kouki means part 2.


	3. Chapter 2 Kouki

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage FF Ver. Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Green Shopping District (Morning)<em>

_Cloudy_

As the songbirds chirped in the early morning, a sound of a turbocharged engine sung along with them. It was Junpei's S15 driving across a local shopping district.

As Junpei passed a tofu shop, he saw something eye-catching. He stopped and went in reverse to get back to the store for a better look.

As he pulled back to the store, he looked at an old car parked in the shop's driveway. With the handbrake on and the hazard lights blinking, Junpei said to himself, "There's no doubt about it, that's a Hachi-Roku belonging to a tofu shop. The one Mr. Tachibana was talking about. A mid-model panda Trueno; a 2-door sedan variation. It looks all stock except for the fog lights in the front. Sure, power isn't crucial on the downhill, but everything has its own limit. I'm just running after something even more far-fetched than the Dark Hour."

Junpei turned off the hazard lights, pushed down the handbrake and shifted into first gear. By balancing the clutch and accelerator, the Nissan launched off and drove away from the shopping district quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Evening<em>

In the touge of Akina, a certain RX-7 was agressively driving down the mountain. Milla was still angry and frustrated from the unknown defeat by an AE86, a car slower than her beloved Spirit R. "He's not here, urggh!"

Milla was barreling down on a short straightway. She was nearing towards a left-hand corner. Then, Akagi's second-fastest slammed on the brakes and a small flame appeared from the exhaust pipe every time she downshifted. Thus, the FD drifted through the sharp corner in aggression and blasted out from the exit.

"He's not here, isn't he a local? Yes, he has to be. No one can drive that fast unless if they have a ton of experience. That's my intuition. I can't calm down! You're the only reason why I'm still here; I don't care about the Speed-Stars! I want a rematch!"

* * *

><p><em>Monday: 23 April (Late Night)<em>

_Tadakuni's Bedroom_

_Raining_

"Phew! I'm finally finished with the work." Tadakuni got out of his study chair and stretched his joints because he was sitting there for a long amount of time studying.

***Breee! Breeee!***

His phone rang from an incoming call. Tadakuninnoticed and pulled it out of his pocket. He answered the call to see who it was. Then, Tadakuni heard an extremely familiar voice.

"Hi Tadakuni-kun! Did you miss me? Hu hu!"

Tadakuni had a sweat drop at the voice's question. "Heh..heh...Shizuka-senpai, how did you get my number?"

"That I can't tell you." she replied in a singing voice, "By the way, are you free this Sunday?"

"Huh? This Sunday? No, I don't have any plans that day."

"REALLY?!" the ecstatic Ren yelled really loud enough to make Tadakuni flinch from the extreme volume.

"Y-yeah." he replied," So, what about this Sunday?"

"Well umm, I was thinking that we should hang out at Akihabara that day along with Itsuki." she continued on with her thought, "I don't want to go on the train because it gets really crowded and the three of us could get separated, so Itsuki could drive us there."

"Sorry, but Itsuki-senpai doesn't want to take his parent's car becuse it's a diesel and a front...wheel...drive... If I remember correctly..."

"Hmph! He's so picky!" Ren whined, but shr stopped, "Oh, I got an idea! Why don't we use the car from your house?"

Tadakuni was a bit surprised, "What? Are you sure? It's old and kind of sad-looking. We don't use very often."

"Don't worry, as long as it's got a stereo, everything will be alright. I'll make some lunches for you guys. I'll tell Itsuki-kun about it. See you tomorrow!" Ren hung up the call and Tadakuni made his phone go to sleep.

He leaned back on his study chair and decided to see what's going to be on the news today. So, he turned on his small, old TV and it was already on the news channel.

According to the reporter, there's someone reported missing by the name of Sugitani Haruna known as the infamous idol Moe-Capi-chan that overshadowed Risette when she had left the show business. Apparently, she was last seen in Shibukawa for a drama shooting.

"*Yawn* I'm gettimg tired, I should go to sleep now, it's getting late."

He turned off the TV and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday: 24 April (Noon)<em>

_Foggy_

"Oh no! I have to take the bus before it takes off!" A high-school graduate was running as if her life was in danger through the dense fog covering the city. As she reached the intersection including the bus stop, the woman found it vacant.

She fell onto her knees and slowly spoke," I-it's...not...here..."

As the fog partially cleared up, the woman found something terrifying on top of an atennae from an apartment next to her.

She screamed out all the air out her lungs from the shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>Shibukawa High (Class 3-E)<em>

_After School_

All the students were bustling about in order to get back to their homes. However, three students were just talking to each other instead of packing up.

"Hey Itsuki-kun, are you free this Sunday?"

It was Ren who was part of the chatting group along with Itsuki and another female student.

Itsuki noticed Ren's question and asked, "Huh? What for?"

She leaned back onto her seat and explained, "Well, I want you to go with me and Tadakuni-kun to Akihabara this Sunday. We want you to drive us there because you're the only one with a driver's license."

"Whoa really?! But...I don't want to drive my dad's car..." he whined.

"Don't worry about it. I know where to bor-" Ren was suddenly interrupted by the announcement bell.

"Attention all teachers and staff, please go to the faculty office for a brief meeting immediately." the P.A announced, "All students must stay within their classrooms. There has been an incident in the school area."

The announcement had ended and all the third years were having a commotion about what had happened. Even the other seniors in the classrooms were loud enough to hear throughout the walls.

The student who was with Ren and Itsuki asked towards Ren, "Umm, who is this "Tadakuni-kun" you were talking about? Is he a college student?"

"No," Ren replied and the student's amber eyes blinked at the serious answer. "He's a first-year, and he's in the same school as us Mizuki-cchi."

After Ren was finished with her answer, police sirens and roaring hybrid engines flooded the city with the noise. Another group of male students were talking to each other about something. One of them looked surprised and walked towards Mizuki. He asked with a bit of hesitation, "Umm, Aoi-san, has Capi-chan ever booked into your family's hotel?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that for you." Mizuki's state suddenly changed as if she had two personalities instead of one.

"Oh, I see. That's expected." The male student strolled away back to his friends.

Then, the announcement bell rung. "Attention all students, please contact your parent or guardian and return straight home. There are police officers in the vicinity. Please do not interfere with the officers with their jobs. I repeat, go straight home and do not interfere with the officers' work."

"Well, let's ge-" Ren was interrupted once again; however, it was the classmates running for the classroom with a few sheets floating in the air from the change in air movement. "Oh come on! Again!?"

"Let's just go home, okay?" Itsuki tried to change the subject in order to calm Ren down. Then they heard a pair of footsteps from outside the hallway.

"Whoa, looks like everyone ran out of this classroom. Itsuki-senpai? Ren-senpai, are you there?" It was Tadakuni who was causing the footsteps.

"Oh! Tadakuni-kun!" Ren called his name happily and hugged him with an intense grip. Mizuki got out of her seat and commanded," Ren, don't hug him like that. If you do, he'll-"

It was too late, Tadakuni fainted due to lack of oxygen traveling throughout his body. Ren noticed and screamed," OOOOOOHHHHHH NNNNOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>School Entranceway<em>

When the four students reached the gate, a black-haired boy from another school popped up in front of them. "You're Mizuki, right? Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Huh, who are you?" She was surprised. Mizuki didn't know this student at all and he's calling her by her first name?

"I-it doesn't matter. Are you coming with me or not?" Suddenly, he grabbed Mizuki's hand. Then, the timid second-year's expression changed from frightened to being emotionless. Then, she got her hand out of the unknown student and grabbed him by the tie with her left hand. She pulled out a small pistol with her other hand and pointed the open barrel directly in front of the guy's chin. All of these events happened in a mere amount of seconds.

"Don't you ever come back here to flirt and take advantage of girls like that. If I see your face again, I will shoot you in the head with no hesitation." she ordered with an emotionless tone. The gun was ready to fire a live bullet and her finger was twitching on the trigger.

"Mizuki-cchi! You're really going to shoot him?!" Ren was surprised, because she never saw Mizuki use her pistol before. Then, Mizuki pointed the gun's barrel up into the air and shot the bullet. Ren didn't notice her unconscious kouhai falling onto the ground due to her letting him go just moments after the shot.

"If you attempt to hit on me or my friends again, I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head. Got it?" Muzuki's eyes was dead serious about her threat to the unknown student.

"Tch." The boy was frightened yet a bit frustrated. He broke out of Mizuki's grip and started to sprint away from her. "F-Fine, have it your way then!"

The unknown high-schooler vanished in a flash from running away for his life. Then, Ren, Mizuki, and Itsuki heard a police siren and a police Toyota Crown pulled up in front of the gate. A police officer got out of the driver's seat. "Mizuki! Are you okay!?" He saw Tadakuni lying on the ground. "Why did you shoot someone!? You're going to get in big trouble and you could be a possible suspect on the murder case we have on our hands now!"

"Don't worry father, he was like that before I gave a warning shot to a boy from another school trying to sexually harass me."

"Harassing you, huh? That doesn't matter now!"

"W-wait, what do you mean by murder case?" Ren asked.

"An unidentified body has been found at an intersection near here. For sure the victim was female. She was discovered at an apartment antenna dangling. We're looking at the DNA samples now."

"Wh-what?! Someone's dead?!" Itsuki shouted.

"Yeah, we don't know if it's a suicide or a homicide. Umm, do you want me to take that unconscious student home?"

"Well, it's my fault that I knocked him out so..." Ren scratched her head with a slight concern.

"Sooo, we'll get him home." Itsuki continued.

"Okay." The police officer turned to Mizuki, "I'm sorry, but I'll be back home really late."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Mizuki replied with a slight sign of disappointment. Her father nodded and got back in the squad car and drove away.

"Mizuki-cchi, help me get him on my back."

With a few struggles, the three friends got their kouhai on Ren back and they headed straight for home.

"Hey, do you know where Tada-kun lives?" Ren asked.

"No idea, what about you Itsuki-kun?" Mizuki had no clue about the freshman at all.

"Not a clue..." Itsuki whined with disappointment.

"Me neither," The pigtailed third-year had realized something, "We should have let your dad drop him off at his house. Man, what are we going to do?!"


	4. Chapter 3 Zenki

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 3 Zenki

* * *

><p><em>ESSO Gas Station (After School)<em>

_Wednesday: 25 April (Raining)_

Itsuki had something on his mind during his shift, so he decided to get Junpei's attention. "Hey, Junpei-senpai..."

The full-time worker turned around and asked about what did Ituski want? Itsuki asked," Do you think Tadakuni knows about drifting?"

"I don't really know, let's ask him," so Junpei asked Tadakuni, who was sweeping the concrete ground, "Hey Tadakuni, do you know what's drifting? It's a term Japanese street racers usually love."

"I know what a drift is. I'm not _**that**_ dense, you know." Tadakuni replied.

"If you do know, then explain how do you do a drift. Can you do that Tadakuni, huh?" Itsuki questioned.

"Alright, alright. When you're at a curve-"

Itsuki interrupted," Okay, people nowadays don't say 'curve', they say 'corner'."

"Okay fine, you let the front tires slide outward the corner. So the car doesn't go too much inwards. Kind of like..this, I think." Tadakuni demonstrated with his hands when a car drifts into a right-hand corner.

Tachibana Yuichi was taking a little smoke just right outside the front door of the shop. He heard Itsuki blurting," Buawauhahaha! You're killing me man. You're killing me! You've got to try being a comedian later on! Hahahaha!"

"Oh, man dude, that type of thing isn't a drift. It's called understeer and it's the worst thing a racer could do! You don't let the front end slide. You make the rear tires slide man! Hahahah!" Junpei commented.

"Oh, really? I didn't know about that." Tadakuni replied while scratching his head.

_'Sorry Junpei, but you've got it all wrong. In a drift, the car is basically understeering. That type of answer is something only an active drifter would say. He must be very knowledgeable about racing.'_

Suddenly, a car horn was heard and it cam from a certain yellow sports car pulling up to one of the gas pumps. Junpei saw the name on the side of the Mazda he would never forget, the RedSuns._ 'A yellow RedSuns FD? That means...' _Junpei assumed. Tadakuni, Itsuki, and Junpei ran up to the gas pump where the FD was going to stop at.

As the Mazda stopped right next to the gas pump, the driver's window rolled down. Takahashi Milla was inside. "High octane, filled to the brim please." The blond beauty ordered. "Ok, filling it up with high octane." Tadakuni announced. He put the nozzle into the gas tank port and the pump started. Junpei and Tadakuni wiped Milla's windshield with towels while Milla herself was tapping the end of the handbrake a few times.

"Aren't we dedicated, ma'am?" Junpei asked. Milla looked at Junpei again and saw a his S15 parked. "I see, so you're one of the Akina Speed Stars, huh? Can I ask you something? You're a local, right?" Milla questioned.

"Yeah, ask away."

"Have you ever heard of a ghost prowling about on the touge of Akina?" Milla asked.

Junpei gave her a look and tipped down his hat. "I'm sorry, I don't like sarcasm."

"Hmph, I'm not talking about a ghost from a fairy tale. I'm talking about a Hachi-Roku; a panda Trueno sedan. It may look nearly stock at first glance, but don't judge by how the body looks. It's a monster on the inside. There's no way a local like you don't know about it unlike that 'Midnight Channel' rumor I've been hearing lately." Milla explained.

"What, what are you saying?" Junpei asked.

"So you're playing dumb, huh?. Whatever, if you're going to use that Hachi-Roku as your secret weapon for this Saturday's meeting, then you would be doing me a favor. Tell that Hachi-Roku of yours that I won't lose to the same person twice. I just lost because I wasn't familiar with the touge." Milla ordered.

The gas pump was finished, so Milla gave Tadakuni the money she had to pay for the gas. "Thank you, please come again ma'am." Tadakuni announced while bowing down. The FD slowly pulled out into the street and drove away. 'That kid, he looked kind of cute, but now I have to focus this Saturday.' Milla thought, and she accelerated the FD all the way up to 80 km/h when she got out of the station.

_'Takahashi Milla, the second fastest of the RedSuns, is already beaten by a Hachi-Roku? Wait a minute!'_ Junpei remembered where he saw a certain sedan, _'Back at that tofu shop, there was a panda Trueno, a 2-door model! That must have meant that the boss wasn't joking around. There really is a monstrous Hachi-Roku in this town!'_

While Junpei was lost in thought, Itsuki suddenly asked to Tadakuni," Hey, did you hear what Junpei was talking about with that customer in the FD?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything." Tadakuni replied. Then, Itsuki looked away and noticed someone familiar. "Oh, Kazumi-chan!"

Kazumi was passing by the gas station on foot and she heard Itsuki's voice. She made a smile and waved to him. "Tadakuni, I didn't show you who my girlfriend is, right?" Itsuki turned back to his best friend for an answer. Tadakuni shrugged in response, so Itsuki beckoned Kazumi to meet with him. Kazumi did so and Itsuki said, "Kazumi-chan, this is my best friend, Tadakuni."

"It's nice to meet you." Tadkauni bowed down to her.

"You don't need to be so formal. I'm Itsuki's girlfriend, Akiyama Kazumi. I work at one of the hotels at the lake up there." she replied with a tired tone. "Huh? Kazumi-chan," Itsuki noticed Kazumi's expression, "You look tired, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine," she broke out a fake smile, "I have a few errands to run, so I have to go now. Bye." Kazumi walked away from the station to who-knows-where.

"Guess I'll have to see if Kazumi-chan is my soulmate." Itsuki brought up something that interested Tadakuni.

"Soulmate?"

"Hmm, you don't know about the Midnight Channel?" so Itsuki explained before Tadakuni could answer, "On a rainy day like this, your TV turns on by itself at midnight. It shows you your soulmate! You should try it; you could get lucky Tadakuni."

"The Midnight Channel?" Tadakuni was a bit surprised by Itsuki's explanation._ 'That reminds me of the events that happened in a town last year.'_

* * *

><p><em>ESSO Gas Station Maintenance Garage<em>

_Late Evening _

When Tadakuni and Itsuki were done with their work shifts, the two friends headed to their separate ways. Junpei decided to stay even though he was done with the shift too. There was something he needed to do. The auxiliary Shadow Operative decided to ask his manager, "Mr. Tachibana, can I use the garage for my Silvia?" The manager was about to lock up the station for the day and answered," Sure, go ahead. Don't forget to turn off the lights and lock up the garage when you're done."

As soon as the manager got into his Honda Legend and the station was locked up, the baseball coach opened the main garage door and moved his white S15 inside. When he got his car lifted up by a few jacks, Junpei took out the wheels and got out a full set of sports tires out of the backseat and the trunk. Then, he took out the regular tires out of the aftermarket wheels and inserted the sports tires into the white 6-spoke rims.

After a few hours of replacing the tires and brake pads, a white Nissan 180SX drove right in front of the garage. A member of the Speed-Stars exited the 90s liftback and approached the busy ex-SEES member. "Wow Junpei," the blond member commented, "I've never seen you concentrate like that back at Gekkoukan. Yokohama Advan Sports Tires, huh? That's pretty expensive."

"I guess you're right about that Kenji." Junpei replied while inspecting the tire-less rear wheel arch, "Not just the tires I'm replacing, but the brake pads too. On the downhill, braking is the most important thing."

"Just be careful, you could die if you drive recklessly. One mistake and you're totaled. Someone got murdered yesterday, so watch your back too." Kenji advised.

"I know, but our reputation is on the line here. Our home can't go down like this on my watch."

* * *

><p><em>Tadakuni's Bedroom<em>

Meanwhile, Tadakuni was watching the news for the weather forecast; however, he had to wait for it because there was an urgent story to be reported. The significant report was about a corpse dangling on top of an antenna when the fog cleared up just yesterday. The body was identified as Konda Mino, known as the idol Capi-chan. She was last seen at the only hotel with hot springs up at the lake. So, the police are currently investigating the hotel as they speak.

"This is getting kind of scary," Tadakuni shivered just by hearing the murder story.

Then, Tadakuni remembered what Itsuki told him about the Midnight Channel. "I should check this 'Midnight Channel' out. Besides, it's raining right now, so it wouldn't hurt to try," he advised himself, "I should turn off the TV and wait. Perhaps studying would get my mind off of that murder."

* * *

><p><em>23:59 (11:59 p.m) <em>

Tadakuni couldn't help having something peculiar in his mind._ 'Could this Midnight Channel be connected to the murder? It's possible.' _

Then, the clock struck to midnight. The TV produced a static sound without any command from the remote control nor the direct buttons. Tadakuni turned around and went closer to the television as the sound of pouring rain flooded the room. The TV had a strange color for static to be shown. Next, the TV showed a flickering image or footage of a young woman who was less than 20 years old running all over the place at an unknown location. "What's going on?" he asked.

**"I am thou..." **Tadakuni heard a strange voice in his mind. Then, he felt pain in his head and Tadakuni had his hands clenching onto his hair.** "Thou art I..." **

Tadakuni found himself facing the silver screen and the pain stopped. Then, his hand reached for glass pane. **"Now is the time to open the door of the truth..." **When his finger and the transparent surface came into contact with each other, the pane suddenly rippled as if it was a portal to somewhere. Tadakuni's hand reached inside what's beyond the electronic circuits: an empty, cool space inside. Then, something grabbed his hand and tried to drag Tadakuni inside the TV completely.

His whole upper body was completely inside. Luckily, the TV was too small for him to go in completely, so he stopped the motion with his other hand on the thick, plastic edge of the television. After a few grunts and pulls, Tadakuni finally freed himself from certain doom. However, the force was too much to let him get back on his two feet, so he fell onto the floor while hitting the study chair.

"Owww..." Tadakuni groaned," How can someone get into a TV like that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If there's anything you want to say, please let me know. ****At least leave a review or follow, favorite too.**


	5. Chapter 3 Kouki

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 3 Kouki

Thursday: 26 April

Shibukawa High (Class 3-E)

Cloudy

"Takeuchi Itsuki, I'm sorry but...Akiyama Kazumi has passed away..." The person gave the worst news to Itsuki after having the same procedure back on Tuesday. Itsuki was in terrible shock from hearing that his girlfriend has passed away. He put down his cell phone and hung up the call.

The third-year couldn't believe it because he just talked to her yesterday. "I-Itsuki-kun..." Ren tried to console him by putting her hand on his shoulder; however, he slapped her hand out.

Mizuki noticed the sound and asked Itsuki," Do you need to go to the infimary?"

"No, no I don't..." Itsuki formed his hands into fist and he bursted out of the classroom. Then, as he reached down to the first-years' hallway, Itsuki passed Tadakuni by. "Buwahahuhauhauha!" he cried.

"Huh? Itsuki-senpai?" Tadakuni was clueless by Itsuki's current behavior. After that, he felt a light tap on his head. He turned around and found Ren with fake smile. "Senpai, is there something wrong?"

"Actually," Ren made a frown while looking away from Tadakuni's eyes and grabbed her left elbow with her right hand, "Itsuki-kun...lost someone...precious to him..."

"What?! What happened?!"

"Don't ask me like that! How should I know?!" Ren pouted and stopped frowning. She puffed her cheeks out slightly while looking disappointed at her kouhai.

"Sorry about that," Tadakuni was a bit jumpy from Ren's reply, "Oh, there's something I need to tell you. Senpai, do you know anything about the Midnight Channel?" Ren nodded yes in response.

"I tried it out yesterday," Tadakuni continued, "and I didn't just look at it either. I got my hand inside the TV by going through the screen."

Ren finched from confusion, "What? How is that even possible?"

"Wait! Let me finish my thought first. Before I got my hand inside, I saw Akiyama-san on the TV running. It looked like she was scared to death."

"You mean Itsuki-kun's girlfriend? What does that mean? She couldn't be your soulmate!" Ren yelled loud enough to make the other students look at her. She blushed a bit from the high-schoolers.

"Exactly, I heard that her body was discovered the same way as that idol was a few days ago. There's only one theory I can make up. The Midnight Channel is somehow connected to those murders. Is there any place you know with a big TV?"

Ren thought long and hard for an answer to Tadakuni's question. Half a minute later, she had the answer. "I got it. I know this gas station Itsuki-kun works at. It has a pretty big TV there."

"Oh, I see. That's- wait a minute, I work at the same exact place," Tadakuni was slightly disappointed, "Senpai, you didn't notice me over there at all?"

Ren panicked and studdered," N-no! I-it's not that. It's just that...I forgot that you work there, that's all."

Tadakuni fell onto his knees and his upper body faced the floor. "Senpai..."

"S-s-sorry Tadakuni-kun! L-let's g-get Itsuki-kun and tell him about your theory, okay?"

ESSO Gas Station

Itsuki was in his work clothes; however, he was still feeling depressed. He was leaning on his broom with tears and constant sniffles.

Junpei noticed Itsuki's weeping, so he whispered to Tadakuni wiping a sedan's windshield, "Tadakuni, is it alright for Itsuki to work today?"

"Huh?" Tadakuni stopped wiping the windshield and removed the gas nozzle from the car's full gas tank, "Itsuki...lost his girlfriend..."

"Ohhh. Did his girlfriend break up with him?" Junpei asked.

Tadakuni replied while tipping down his work cap, "No, she's the one who was found dangling on a telephone pole today. Akiyama-san is dead basically..."

"Holy shit! Are you serious! Hey, you better do something about it quick!" Junpei advised.

Meanwhile, Itsuki was still crying and he heard a sudden yell behind him, "HEY!"

He turned around and found a happy Ren waving to him, "What...? Oh..., it's just you..."

"Come on, cheer up! You're always in high spirits!"

"Why should I be?" Itsuki whined.

After that, Naoki had a serious look on her, "Listen to me, Akiyama-san will be disappointed with you if you keep on acting like that! You have to move on. Crying won't bring her back." She pointed at Itsuki's heart and lightly poked it. Then, Ren produced a hankerchief out of her blazer pocket and offered it to Itsuki, "Here, you should wipe off your tears.

"Thanks," Itsuki took the hankerchief and wiped his tears away. Then, Ren wrapped her hands around Itsuki and whispered something to his earlobe.

Tadakuni and Junpei couldn't hear what she was whispering, but Junpei cried, "Man! I'm so jealous! He gets hugged like that by a cute-looking girl! Oh Chidori! Why did you have to leave me, WWHHYY!"

"There, there senpai..." Tadakuni tried to console Junpei while Itsuki was surprised about Ren's whisper.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Itsuki yelled.

"Yep, we'll try it after you and Tadakuni are done with work, okay?" Ren twirled around and her long, bright pigtails swayed along the motion. "Well, I have to go run a few errands, so see ya in a few!"

She ran out of the station and Itsuki stopped being depressed. Tadakuni smiled at the relieving sight.

After Work

The two friends were done with their work shifts, so they changed back to their blazer uniforms. During their changing inside the locker room, Tadakuni asked, "Itsuki-senpai, did Ren-senpai tell you about what I think about the Midnight Channel?"

"Not really, she just told about you going inside the TV, which is just impossible to do!"

"Well, here goes..." Tadakuni explained about his theory about the two murders being connected to the Midnight Channel.

"Buwahahaha! You've got to be a comedian when you graduate! You make the best jokes! Hahaaha!" Itsuki laughed.

In the midst of changing, they heard a metallic bang. The door was slammed open. Ren charged into the locker room and commanded, "Hurry up you guys! We don't have all day!"

"What?! Senpai, what are you doing?! We're still changing!" Tadakuni blushed into a deep shade of red.

Ren was slightly blushing and her heart beated faster at the sight. 'Ohhh, he's so cute when he looks like that!'

"You're boss is in the bathroom now, so we better try it out before he gets back! He'll flip out if he finds us going through that TV if it's possible..."

"Just give us at least thirty seconds!" Tadakuni tried to push her out of the locker room, but Ren couldn't budge. After a few grunts, he sighed, "I give up..."

After thirty seconds had passed, the trio faced the TV and Ren said, "Tadakuni-kun, you go first. You're the one with theory after all."

"I understand," Tadakuni reached his hand towards the large plasma TV screen, "Here goes nothing."

When he touched the screen, the glass pane rippled. Tadakuni dived his hand into the portal-like screen. "WHAT THE?!" Ren and Itsuki yelled in unison.

"H-how is that possible?" Itsuki continued.

"That's basically breaking every law of science!" Ren added.

"I think I can go in deeper." Tadakuni plunged his whole upper body inside the TV and looked around inside. There was an empty, yet foggy space.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my god! Holy Shit! He's inside the TV!" Ren yelled while clenching onto her twin-tails.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Itsuki yelled even louder.

"Guys, I think I'm fal-waaaaaaaaaahhh!" Tadakuni was sucked into the TV portal. Ren tried to reach for his leg in order to pull him out. "Tadakuni-kun!"

It was too late. Tadakuni is completely inside the TV. Ren grabbed Itsuki by tugging his collar and dragged him towards the silver screen. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Itsuki panicked.

"We can't let our own kouhai die in there! We have to save him!"

"Die in the TV?" Itsuki was baffled by Ren's reply. Then, he found himself thrown into the TV screen. He saw Ren jumping into the screen as well and was about to grab him once again. "AAAAAHHHH!"

The TV screen went back to its original state moments after a toilet flushed.

After the boss was finished with his business in the toilet he looked around and said, "That's funny, I could've sworn that I heard a bunch of kids yelling out here."

* * *

><p>When the third-years went through the end of spiraling vortex, they fell into a strange space filled with fog. Itsuki landed on the ground, which was really firm. "Ohh, my back!."<p>

Naoki landed on something that was less firm than the ground, she heard a certain kouhai scream, "AAAARRGGH! Whhhyyyy mmmeeee...?"

"Oh! Tadakuni-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there!"

"I-it's fine. Are you guys okay? Oww..." Naoki quickly got off of Tadakuni's back and assisted him to stand up on his own two feet. Itsuki groaned," Ohhhhh gooooooddd, myy baaack..ohh..."

"I'm fine, but guys, where are we?" Naoki brought up the first question that should have been said when they got there. Tadakuni could barely see what's in his surroundings due to the strange fog; he looked around and the first-year could make out four metallic bridges connected to the floor the trio was standing on. He looked again and he noticed that the room looked like a studio for a TV station; Tadakuni looked down and he spotted the floor's strange design: a red-and-black bull'seye with white silhouettes of people laying down on the floor as if their lives were ceased.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO!" Itsuki screamed out all the air from his lungs. "Itsuki-senpai, LISTEN!" The atmosphere grew tenser and tenser as Itsuki stopped yelling. "Okay, right now we need to calm down and find our way back home. Splitting up won't be a good idea since we don't know where we are."

"AH HA! You're the ones throwing people in here!" a voice declared through the dense fog. The trio looked around and Tadakuni spotted a strange, small shape floating meters away from them at one of the bridges. Tadakuni made the two third-years look at what he was seeing. The figure moved closer to them and a plush-like creature looked at them with determination in its dark brown eyes.

"AHH!" Ren screamed and fell onto the floor, "It talks!"

"What is that thing!? What did it just say?!" Itsuki asked.

The white-and-grey being opened its large jaw once again to say, "***Ahem***, I am not a thing. I am Shiro, a pal! By the way, you guys are the most suspicious here! Recently, I sensed people being thrown in here. They were forced to come here and it's making my home all messed up! I didn't sense anyone else throwing you guys in. You must have come in here on your own free will, so that makes you the most suspicious. You're the ones who are throwing people in!"

Shiro was extremely close to Itsuki's nose. It opened its mouth and covered Isuki's face with it.

"HURRRgh! Mff mff mffffff MFFFFFFFF!" Itsuki yelled inside of the creature's jaw, but his sentence was muffled. The third-year student tried to get Shiro from potentially eating him. With a few grunts, he finally got Shiro off of him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I already told you. You're the ones who threw people in!"

Shiro was about to do the same thing to Itsuki once again, but Tadakuni stopped the creature just in time.

"Now listen here," Tadakuni asserted, "If we were the ones who threw people in this world, then we wouldn't be here in the first place since this world can kill the murderer as well, okay?."

"Oh...,but are you sure you're really not the one who throws people in here?" Shiro asked.

Tadakuni gave a smile and nodded, "Yes, please trust us. We did not throw anyone in here, I swear it with my life." He gave out his hand to the doll-like being.

"Umm, I don't have arms you know, so..." Shiro made a little remark and went under the first-year student's palm. "You can pet me if you want." Tadakuni widely grinned at the reply.

"***sigh*** All right then, can you show us where this girl went to?" Itsuki showed the plush-like creature a picture of Kazumi on his cell phone.

"That girl, oh she went that way. Follow me." The three students went on to wherever Shiro took them to. The creature without any arms suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I forgot. Here, you need these." Using its mouth, Shiro produced a pair of red-and-black prescription glasses for Itsuki. Then, he produced a pair of dark glasses for Tadakuni.

"Glasses? What for?" Itsuki asked while recieving the glasses.

"You'll see." the toy-like being answered.

Itsuki put on the glasses and shouted," Holy shit! Everything looks so clear! It looks like the fog isn't even in here at all!"

"You're right." Tadakuni added.

"What about me? I should get some cool looking glasses." Ren pouted while getting back on her two feet. Tadakuni put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll give you mine if you want.."

"Sorry, I only made two!" the push-like creature continued, "Just follow me, please..."

The three friends and the mysterious white plush doll-like being went through the bewildering fog.

* * *

><p><em>TV World: Unknown Residence<em>

They finally reached the place where Kazumi was last seen. It was at a two story residence with the name, Akiyama on the side of the fence gate leading to the front door. "Akiyama, wait does this mean?..." Tadakuni asked.

Itsuki slowly nodded. "This is her house, I think..."

"Wasn't she living in an apart-." Tadakuni was interrupted by a feminine voice; it was Kazumi's.

The deceased's voice appeared in an angry tone, **_"Shut up, just shut up! ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS YOUR CAR, BROTHER! WHY...why do you never listen to me_**!

"That voice...! Kazumi-chan!" Itsuki stated. He went inside the residence.

"Hey, don't you remember! Sh-auuggh!" Tadakuni, Ren and the toy-like creature went after him.

All four of them were inside the living room. It had all things usually found inside. Itsuki found a picture of him and Kazumi torn in half like they were separated. "This picture, we took it on our first date two years ago." Itsuki said.

_'Dang Itsuki, I'm so envious of you, but now is not the time to say that.'_ Tadakuni thought. Suddenly, Kazumi's voice came back again to haunt them. Her voice said," **_I just wanted to say to Itsuki.._.**"

"M-me?" Itsuki asked.

_**"That he was such a big pain in my ass!"**_

Itsuki gasped and he stood in a shocked pose.

_**"Ever since I dated with him, all he talks about is 'Hachi-Roku' this and 'Hachi-Roku' that! He's just like my brother! He never listens to what I have to say!"**_

Itsuki was still in shock and he kept thinking to himself,_ 'No, no this must all fake. It has to be!_'

"Itsuki-kun..." Ren felt pitiful from her little pep talk back at the gas station.

_**"I don't even care about anything anymore. My parents, my brother, everyone else, they all abandoned me! They never helped with anything when I needed them the most; they're just going on with whatever they want! I can't live on like this anymore! I just want to die!"**_

"No...no, it can't be true. Please, it can't be true!" Itsuki had tears flowing out of his eyes.

"**Hehehehe...**" a familiar, distorted voice cackled.

"Who's there?!" Tadakuni asked while scanning the living room. Ren was ready to punch the voice in the face once they've revealed themselves.

"**Oh come on, Tadakuni. You do know that I'm your best friend.**" The distorted voice replied slowly. A familar figure appeared a few meters away from the trio.

"Whuh, two Itsukis?" Shiro was confused: how there can be two people that are exactly the same?

The figure had the same exact appearance as Itsuki. Although he has a dark aura around him and piercing yellow eyes; it was the type of yellow that can make someone lose their mind.

**_BGM: Persona 4: Border of Insanity start_**

"**That's right, I'm him and he's me. You can't accept that Kazumi-senpai is gone.**" The 'doppleganger' leered at Itsuki.

"Huh, what do you mean? I don't understand," Itsuki wiped his tears away from his face.

"**Come on, it's not suprising to you!? Besides, even if you didn't accept her death, you still think that you can get another girlfriend, maybe even a harem once you solve this murder mystery. Am I right? RIGHT?!"**

"No...no..." Itsuki didn't have the heart to face his twisted version of a copy.

"**That's when you can be the talk of the town, be the hero! You can even get a Hachi-Roku in no tim, and become Akina's golden boy wonder! Who cares about Kazumi-senpai anyway? Solve this murder mystery? Whoo hoo, fame and fortune, here I come!**" The carbon copy of Itsuki made a taunt which ticked off Tadakuni a bit.

"Damn you...you bastard! I don't even think about that type of shit you're spewing out, because...because you're...NOT ME DAMNIT!" Itsuki exclaimed.

_**BGM switch to Persona 4: I'll Face Myself (Battle ver.)**_

"**Buwahahaha! That's right, I'm not you! So I'll just go and take your place as Takeuchi Itsuki and get all the glory. Hahahahaha!**"

The person ,who claimed to be Itsuki, was engulfed by a red cloud-like aura and transformed into a red-and-back colossal four-legged monster and a black upper body and head attached on top of it. It's evil leer made Itsuki fall on his butt and Tadakuni into a fighting stace. Ren was ready to fight too.

**"I am a Shadow. The true self. I'll destroy anyone in my way of my ultimate dream! Starting with YOU!**"

"A-a Shadow?!" Ren was surprised at the name itself.

Itsuki's Shadow glared at all three of them and one of its legs stomped once. As a result, the whole house around them disappeared. The only remnants of it was the floor itself.

The Shadow screeched and it made Tadakuni cover his ears and Itsuki faint. Suddenly, a ten other Shadows approached to the four.

"Whaaghh! Help! The Shadows are going berserk! Ahhhh!" the toy screamed. It hid behind Tadakuni; its shape shifted into a backpack and it stuck right onto the first-year's back. The high-schooler mentally prepared himself for a fight. Then, Ren ordered him, "Tadakuni-kun, get Itsuki-kun out of here."

"B-but senpai..." Tadakuni objected.

"Just go! I can take care of him!"

With a reluctant nod, Tadakuni ran towards Itsuki.

"I don't have a choice and Itsuki is knocked out!" She pointed towards the hostile Shadows," I won't let anyone die at the hands of you! Take this!" She charged towards Itsuki's humongous Shadow and she struck one of the legs with her fists. The multiple hits did a significant amount of damage, and the Shadow screamed in pain.

However, the Shadow stopped screaming and mocked the third-year instead, **"Hahahah! ****I'll give you an A for effort, but better luck next time...NOT! Hahahaha! Too bad for you!" **The same leg that was struck sent Ren flying a few meters away from the Shadow.

She was flying towards Tadakuni, who was trying to get Itsuki out of his unconscious state. "Itsuki-senpai, please wake up!" Tadakuni cried. Soon, Ren collided into Tadakuni fast enough to knock him out without warning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Honestly, this rewritten chapter is just slapped-on new content and this had a few tweaks to some of the old scenes I was about to scrap. Basically, I believe that it's not as great as the other ones. In my opinion, the atmosphere kind of breaks up numerous times, but that's just me.**

** The chapters will be a bit longer to control the amount of chapters. I would say 3500-6500 words per chapter. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter if there is at least a silver lining. Please follow, review, focorite or whatever you want to do. I just want to say happy 2015 and have a great year. **

My new year's resolution would be to stop rewriting the chapters like crazy and plot ahead. If there is a mistake to the plot, I'll try my best to compensate.


	6. Chapter 4

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage FF Ver. Chapter 4

As Tadakuni opened his eyes, his vision was filled with blurry shades of dark blue. He blinked a few times to find himself inside a limosine surrounded by dense fog. He looked around found an strange old man with a very long nose wearing a suit right in front of him. The man's eyes were closed tight.

Tadakuni was surprised at the sudden appearance and jumped back out of a seat he was on. "Whoa! What the?!"

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." the man had opened his eyes wide to Tadakuni. The high-school student was confused. How did he get here in the first place? Wasn't he inside the TV world trying to fight Itsuki's Shadow?

"Master," a mature, feminine voice spoke,"Our guest is currently startled." Tadakuni turned his head right finding a elegant woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a dark blue dress to match the atmosphere inside the limosine. She was holding an old, brown tome in her lap while sitting in a couch next to the strange man.

"Wh-what's going on? What have you done to Itsuki-senpai?" Tadakuni was still confused and he got back up slowly because there was a slight swaying motion inside the limo.

"Do not worry, this place exists between mind and matter; a dream and a reality. You are currently asleep in your world," the man calmly stated, "My name is Igor and this is my assistant, Margret. She is a resident of this room as well as I. Now then, what is your name?"

"M-my name?" Tadakuni got back onto an elegant chair he was sitting just before, "I'm Yamauchi Tadakuni."

"I see... I see too that you are embarking on a mysterious journey as we speak. There is a mystery that you are solving, correct?"

Tadakuni reluctantly nodded yes to Igor's question.

"Hmm..I sense a miraculous and peculiar potential inside you. Now then, your future shall be decided by this mystery. If you do not solve the mystery soon, your future will be lost forever. Now, then let's look at some fortunes of your immediate future, shall we?" Igor laid out a deck of cards face-down onto the small, round table and one card flipped over by itself. "Remember, fortunes are used with the same cards, but they tend to have different meanings every time. *Chuckles* Life does follow the same principales, doesn't it? Your immediate future shall be told by..."

The card had a Roman chariot and a rider inside containing the Roman numeral seven.

"The Chariot Arcana in the upright position. Ahh, this shows pride, opportunities, and speed. It seems that whatever you've been doing will cause a chain of events for an opportunity." Igor explained. "In the coming of days, you will come here once again for a contract to sign. Now, I must not keep you here for a long time. Here, take this key..."

An old-fashioned key appeared in front of Tadakuni's eyes and it floated down onto his lap. The 15-year-old caught the key and cleched onto it tightly.

"Farewell...we shall see you again once more..."

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>Evening<em>

After Tadakuni opened his and adjusted his vision to the sudden light, he found himself lying down in a hospital bed. When he sat up, he found Ren sleeping one side of the bed.

She was sitting on a visitor's chair the whole time. Her hair reflected the numerous lights coming from the large window. Tadakuni poked her headpphones that she would always wear hon her head at every single second. Ren woke up and yawned, "Five more minutes, I'm tired."

"Ren-senpai!" Tadakuni yelled loud enough for her to hear only. She finally woke up energetically. "Who?-What? ***Gasp***"

Ren hugged him with tears and shouted, "Tadakuni-kun! You're okay!"

"Senpai..., please stop...hugging me..." Tadakuni attempted to say his request in order to get more oxygen into his lungs. Ren released her intense hug with Tadakuni and apologized, "I-I'm sorry about that!"

"It's fine. Calm down," he questioned, "Just what happened when I was knocked out?"

"It was...all my fault, I was too weak to defend you and Itsuki-kun at the same time so I...," Ren apologized once again and put her head down avoiding eye contact.

Tadakuni smiled and rubbed her head, "It's fine, I'm serious about that. As long as you got us out of there alive, knocked out or not, you're pretty strong to defend yourself as well as me and Itsuki-senpai against that Shadow."

Ren looked up at her kouhai and gave him a real smile. "Thank you..., Tadakuni-kun... Hey, can we discuss about what happened before with Itsuki-kun when we go out this Sunday?"

"Sure." Tadakuni agreed.

"Really?! But..." Ren was concerned about something, "we don't have a car and I can't drive yet. I can only go to driving school this summer, and Itsuki won't drive us unless if there's another car. Can you get yours for us to go? The train tickets are pretty expensive during the weekends, and we'll have to switch trains midway. So, we need one. My dad's working on Sunday and he's busy, so he can't drop us off and my mom's overseas."

Tadakuni had a sweatdrop on his forehead, "I understand, I'll see what I can do. Though, I don't own the car. It's my grandfather's."

"I see, that makes sense..." Ren seemed disappointed by his answer.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to get it for you. I want to repay the favor."

The door leading to the hallway was open and a nurse, who was holding a clipboard, announced, "Okay Mr. Yamauchi, you are hereby discharged from the hospital. You did need a bit of a rest and a few bandages, so you're healthy."

"Okay, thank you very much." the first-year replied.

The nurse went back to the hallway and smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Akina Touge <em>

_Late Night_

Meanwhile, in the trecherous roads of Akina, Junpei drove his S15 with whatever skill he had. He had a stopwatch strapped around his neck in order to time himself. _'Man, this is harder than I thought! The mild bends that I didn't think of them as corners before are terrifying. I'm back to the drawing board! This is way more terrifying!' _

With desperation, Junpei attempted to drive through the winding bends and turns of the mountain. There were some close calls with not bumping the guardrails. When he reached the final corner exit, he used both the handbrake and the footbrake to stop and flick the car 180 degrees. He stopped the time on the stopwatch just when the Silvia's tail-lights lit up.

When the Nissan came into a complete stop, Junpei looked at the device and groaned at the sight. The time was the same as last night. Junpei was going too slow yesterday as he is now.

"Shit!" Junpei yelled, "I'm not getting anywhere! Argh! I thought if I use the gas more, I would drive even more faster than before. Saturday is coming up really fast! There's only one person who could help me."

* * *

><p><em>Friday: 27 April (Morning) <em>

_Green Shopping District_

_Sunny_

Junpei pulled up his S15 in front of the tofu shop. He went inside and yelled," Hello, hello?! Is there anyone here? Hello?"

"Alright, please wait." An man of old age went out to the register. "So, can I help you?"

"Huh-oh umm, fried tofu please." Junpei ordered. _'What the hell am I doing? I have to ask him!_'

Junpei spoke again while the old man prepared his order, "***Ahem* **I'm Junpei Iori, and I'm the leader of a local street racing team called the Akina Speed Stars."

The vendor didn't reply back. "Please listen, my team and I are stuck in a wall now. We've been challenged to a time attack at Akina by the Akagi RedSuns. Their driving style is a whole other league than us. None of us can even hold a candle to them."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" the shop owner asked.

"From the rumors I've heard besides the Midnight Channel, there's a Hachi-Roku that belongs to a professional downhill runner who owns a tofu shop." Junpei answered.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one you're looking for. Rumors are just rumors." the owner asserted.

"Come on! I've been through this whole city and this shop is the only one that has a Hachi-Roku!" Junpei yelled and realized his attitude toward the owner," Sorry, that was being desperate."

"Hey hey, if I really am the fastest, then what are you going to do? Challenge me for the title of Akina's fastest? The tofu's 150 yen by the way."

"Oh, sorry." Junpei gave his money and answered, "Please, I beg of you, represent Akina in this Saturday's time attack!"

" I understand how you feel. However, an old man like me participating in a fight with younger people would be completely out of place. It's something you young'uns nowadays have to deal with yourselves."

"Please, you can teach me how to attack Akina's downhill like you do. A fraction of a second is fine enough, just please!" the Ex-SEES member pleaded like his life depended on it.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry. That request is impossible to achieve. Driving technique can't be developed completely in less than a week. It takes a lot of devotion and practice to at least master the downhill run. If you want to know how to get your car to move the way you want, you need to think it through and keep on driving. Back then, I used to tackle that touge even in my own 9 out of 10 ideas don't work, then I would still drive like hell. I used to make up possible methods and test them out every midnight. That's the gist of driving technique. It's something you have to find out yourself. Sorry that I couldn't help you." The vendor explained.

"Listen, I won't give up on you, so I will come back again." Junpei responded.

The 19-year-old with a baseball cap exited the tofu store and drove away in his S15.

* * *

><p><em>Akina Touge (Late Night)<em>

The S15 was already at 147 km/h at the long straightaway before the five consecutive hairpin turns. "Think it through and keep it driving." Junpei repeated what Bunta was saying," But my time isn't improving at all. Why?!"

As the white Nissan neared towards the left-hand corner entry, Junpei used the foot brake at a later braking point than he would usually go for. The Silvia tried to steer, but the front wheels were partially sliding. He veered off to the outside lane of the corner. Suddenly, a pair of moving lights appeared in front of the S15's windshield just before Junpei was about to downshift from third to second gear. "OH SHIT!" Junpei yelled.

It was a blue Mitsubishi Pajero heading up for the hotels at the lake. Junpei was shocked and he used both the clutch and the foot brake to completely stop. The ex-SEES member couldn't steer toward the inside lane. The SUV was about to crash into the Silvia since the young baseball coach was on the oncoming lane. "HOLY SHIT! PLEASE, GO TO THE INSIDE!" Junpei ordered at the driver of the Mitsubishi.

The driver inside the SUV noticed the oncoming sports car and steered to the inside lane. "AHHHH!"  
>The Pajero and the Silvia avoided a head-on collision just by a few centimeters. "Phew. What the?! NOOOOOO!" Junpei exclaimed. It was too late. the S15 couldn't stop its understeer and it wasn't turning at all despite Junpei's effort to turn the steering wheel.<p>

**CRRRSSHHH-SCREEECH!**

The S15's front end was crushed from colliding into the guardrail at the corner exit. Even the windshield was cracked at the driver's side.

The Mitsubishi stopped and the driver jumped out of his car. He shouted," That was dangerous! How can you drive like that?! Hrgh!" The Mitsubishi driver ran to the totaled S15. He looked through the passenger-side window trying to see if the ex-SEES member was okay.

Unfortunately, Junpei had blood on his forehead and he was looking down at his aftermarket steering wheel. "Hey, are you alright?! Hang in there." The driver questioned.

"I-I'm sorry about that, it's all my...fault. I'm...so...sorry." Junpei replied and was knocked out from the shock. The last thing he heard was the driver shouting," Hey! H-hang on! I'll call for an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>Saturday: 28 April (After School)<p>

ESSO Gas Station (Partly Cloudy)

A certain 180SX drove up to the gas station. When the turbocharged engine was shut off, Tomochika Kenji climbed out of the Nissan in a panic. "H-hey guys! There's something I gotta tell you!"

"WHAAAAAT! Junpei-senpai had a car accident!? When was that?!" Itsuki yelled.

"What?! Is Junpei-senpai okay?!" Tadakuni asked.

"Last night, he was practicing at Akina, but he got into a guardrail. He's fine, but he's upset since his S15 is totaled." Kenji answered.

"Then what about that meeting tonight!? What do we do?!" Itsuki asked.

Kenji scratched his head and had a reluctant expression on his face. "We need a substitute fast, or we'll have to forfeit on the time attack."

* * *

><p><em>Auto Repair Shop<em>

"Hello sir, oh, Mr. Iori! Are you sure you want to go around like that?" The salesclerk asked.

Junpei had a cast on his hand and a neckbrace on him. "Yeah. The doc says it's fine. How's my car doing?"

"It's in the garage, but we have a really tight schedule. The parts are coming in, but it will take at least a couple of weeks to get it repaired."

* * *

><p><em>Auto Repair Garage<em>

Junpei found his beloved S15, with it's front end crushed, and he had tears flowing out of his eyes. He walked up to the wrecked Nissan and squatted down. He rubbed the hood like he was petting a cat._ 'My...S15... I'm sorry. It won't happen again; I was being a dumbass back then. Please, get fixed up as soon as possible. So we can drive together. Forgive me, Silvia.'_

* * *

><p>Junpei rented a mo-ped and drove back to the tofu shop. He pulled up in front of the door. The baseball coach entered and ordered," Hello, I would like some fried tofu, please."<p>

"Sure, please wait customer." The owner replied while going out of the living room. He noticed that it was Junpei in front of him. "Oh, it's you. What happened?"

"Oh, I had a car accident. My S15 is in the repair shop."

"That doesn't sound too good. You have a race tonight. What are you going to do?" The tofu vendor questioned.

"Mister, there's one more thing I want to ask you. Please, represent Akina on this Saturday's downhill run! I beg of you!" Junpei pleaded.

The owner pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth. He answered, "Well, I might go up there, but it's a 50-50 chance."

"Oh my God! Thank you, you won't regret thi- owww my frickin' neck!" Junpei gave his appreciation.

"Whatever you do, don't die here. When does the meet start?"

"Well, umm..." Junpei slowly got back up on his two feet. "The exchange starts at eight-o-clock that night. The time attack starts at ten-o-clock on the dot. We're going up against Takahashi Milla, an FD driver, and she's the second fastest of the Akagi RedSuns."

"Ten-o-clock sharp this Saturday, got it. Just so you know, if I'm not up there by that time, then it's all up to you and your team to defend this city's reputation." he warned.

"I know you're going to be there. My team and I are counting on you!"

"I told you, it's only half of a chance." the old man repeated.

"No, I already know that you've made up your mind to go. We'll be waiting at the peak at ten-o-clock!" Junpei reminded. The ex-SEES member exited the shop and drove away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in another in another part of the Gunma Prefecture, Takahashi Ryuko was typing data into her laptop inside her bedroom. She heard a knock on her door. She heard a familiar voice. "Hey sis, can talk to you for a sec?"<p>

"Oh Milla, please come in." Ryuko replied. _'What perfect timing.'_

The blonde beauty opened the door and sat on Ryuko's bed.

"So Milla, about that Hachi-Roku you've encountered on Akina. It's for my theory, so could you theoretically explain how it was so quick?" Ryuko questioned.

"Come on, give me a break sis. You should know that I can't analyze anything when I'm behind the wheel. You're a special case because you can figure out anything when you're behind the opponent just after a couple of corners," Milla complained, "You can even tell what the driver's strengths and weaknesses. Even precisely how the car is tuned. You usually can tell how much power the engine has. Now I know why you're nicknamed,' The Human Dynamo'. I think you're scarier than me when it comes to racing."

"Didn't I tell you before?" The pony-tailed woman reminded, "What's important to your driving skills is to use your brain. In my point of view, you're the one who scarier since you can keep up with me without even a single thought. If you could add theories to your technique, you would be the perfect driver."

"I only lost to that pile of junk because I was being reckless and I didn't know the road! It's humiliating. That thing must have a beast inside." Milla complained.

"A beast, huh? This is an opportunity I can't miss. That Hachi-Roku is pretty interesting by the second. Looks like I'll have to go speculate the exchange soon." Ryuko declared, "But what bothers me is the two bizarre murders in that city. Just be careful when you're there."

"Yeah, like I have been this whole week. Don't worry, I can take that bastard on and beat him into a pulp."

"Time attack first Milla." Ryuko reminded.

"I know," Milla continued, "and I want my rematch with that Hachi-Roku."

Ryuko went back onto her computer and looked at the time. It was a quarter before eight-o-clock. "It's time," she announced, "Let's go and see this monstrous Hachi-Roku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh, after a whole bunch of editing and rewrites, we're getting really close for the battle. *Sigh* This chapter feels half-done, but I'm not going back this time. I will write and finish the next chapter as well as my future chapters. The battle with Itsuki's Shadow felt anticlimatic. I promise, I will try to tell you how it happened later on. **

**When we are getting to the battle, I will make another story composed of only the battles on the touge. They will be unbroken and Eurobeat songs will definitely be used. Since there is nothing related to the Persona series in that story, that will be considered as a Tales of Xillia and Initial D crossover since 'fractured' Milla is part of it.**

**Please follow, favorite, review, or do all of them at once. Any is appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 5

_Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 5: It's Here!_

_8:00 p.m._

_Akina Peak_

The Akina Speed-Stars had already arrived to the peak first excluding Junpei's S15 despite about the news of the recent two odd murders. All the members finally parked their cars to the sidelines in order to clear the main road. All of the members were having discussions about what will happen today. Tension was rising for the local street-racing team. Except for the injured Junpei, who was confident about a certain Toyota coming up the mountain for the time attack.

After a certain period of time had passed, bystanders began to crowd up the outside area surrounding the winding road. Despite the news of the recent murders, they were packed up at every corners and straightaways just behind the guardrails.

"Hey Junpei, is that Hachi-Roku of yours really fast? I can't believe it. That FD is a Spirit R, the fastest production model for the rotary engine. No way a Hachi-Roku can beat that on the downhill. Plus, I heard that FD is lightly tuned up to 390 HP for the time attack. Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your brain after that accident?" Kenji declared with doubt.

"Trust me, that Hachi-Roku isn't ordinary. Takahashi Milla even said that the Hachi-Roku she saw was incredibly fast."

"I bet you that Hachi-Roku won't show up. He'll stay home and forfeit so he won't die of embarrassment." one of the Speed Stars members predicted.

"What if he doesn't show up? What are we going to do?" Kenji questioned.

"Hmm, we can't run away like a bunch of sissies in front of a crowd this giant. That's why," Junpei put his hands on Kenji's shoulders, "Kenji, you're going to have to represent Akina with your 180SX. Attack the corners like your life depended on it."

"D-dude, give me a break. Takahashi Milla's way out of my league. Not to mention that FD's already faster than my 180. Her family runs a clinic near Akagi and they have a ton of cash to burn. Driving is also about how much you can spend on tires and gas."

Then, a wave of turbocharged engines headed towards up the peak. It was the Red-Suns driving towards the peak. "Here they come!" Junpei announced.

The spectators, excluding the Speed Stars, cheered for the cruising cars of the RedSuns.

The opponents' cars stopped to a halt once they reached to the end of the long straightaway.

Most of the males in their 20-30's mainly called out for the Rotary Sisters. Some of the females also cheered on for the rotary drivers.y. All of the Red-Suns members got out of their vehicles and the crowd roared for their appearance.

"Alright, we're going to start the exchange. The time attack will start at ten-o-clock as scheduled. Doing it later in the night is more convenient. Not a lot of traffic will appear. In case if that happens, we'll set up officials at the blind corners of the course. The start and finish will have walkie-talkies. In case of any oncoming drivers, we'll signal them with lights. Sound good?" The Red-Suns official explained.

Milla looked anxious for her rematch, since the 'monstrous' Hachi-Roku wasn't present at that time. _'Damn, it isn't here yet?!'_

Ryuko sighed at her younger sister. _'Patience, Milla, patience._'

"Sure, let's get this show on the road." Junpei replied.

"It seems like they've been doing it ever since and they have a ton of racing experience." Kenji whispered to another Speed Stars member.

"Now we've got that covered, everyone's free to drive until ten. There's a huge gallery, so show off as much as you like." the official with the red polo shirt grinned.

Suddenly, the drivers ran to their cars and started up the engines. The cars carrying the Red-Suns' name, drove off into the winding corners of Akina.

* * *

><p><em>Downhill Run<em>

**BGM: Don't Stop the Music 2006 by Lou Grant (Initial D Battle Stage 2) start!**

"Hey guys look! It's one of the Takahashi Sisters!" One spectator located outside of one of the right-hand corner announced. It was Milla's FD racing towards the downhill corner. As the yellow RX-7 reached the corner entry, it's rear end swung to left. Milla used the handbrake and forced the rear tires to slide to the other side of the narrow road. Then, she successfully drifted through the corner. "Amazing." one of the spectators commented," That drift was really fast."

As the yellow FD exited the corner, a white FC belonging to Ryuko roared its rotary engine before it neared the same corner. Suddenly the rear tires temporarily lost grip and the FC was driving nearly sideways on the straightaway.

"It's Takahashi Ryuko's FC3S! She's drifting on the straight!?" The bystanders panicked and they ran away from the guardrail separating them from the road. They were afraid that the FC was going collide with the guardrail. "Run away! She'a going to crash!"

However, the second generation RX-7 was in control the whole time. Ryuko smirked and kicked the foot-brake and the clutch right on the point where the road curved. She drifted through the corner while keeping her steady speed of 110 km/h.

"That was a godlike skill! I've never seen that kind of drift in my life! It's true! They are the fastest on Akagi!" One of the spectators declared.

As the two RX-7s closed the gap between each other, they were heading towards the next left-hand corner. Then, the two Mazdas drifted through the corner at the same time with only a 5 centimeter gap between them with the FD in front and the FC behind. The two Mazdas were in complete tandem. "Whoa! That's their specialty, the parallel drift! I've only seen it in D1 Grand Prix events. I've never even heard of doing that on a public road!" One of the spectators announced.

"They're both really incredible, but that FC's even more amazing coming up from behind. It's really difficult to not crash with a car drifting in front unless if you have the skill to change your line and speed freely while letting the rear end loose."

Meanwhile inside the powerful FD Spirit R, Milla was becoming really anxious. "Come on Hachi-Roku. You're the only one that keeping me here for the time attack. SHOW YOURSELF!"

Ryuko was pondering about something inside her rotary sports car,_ 'Hmph, this is just for show. It's not a surprise if that Hachi-Roku shows up at the time attack. I'm actually curious about what the driver looks like. Hopefully a cute one.'_

_BGM end_

* * *

><p>There was only fifteen minutes left to prepare for the time attack. They Red-Suns had prepared a van to carry tools and parts for Milla's FD. The mechanics in charge of the van were already tweaking the FD's suspension and engine to make it more suitable for the touge. The Mazda was already raised up by a couple of jacks and it's tires were removed moments ago. The multiple mechanics ran around back and fourth to the sports car and the van to receive parts or tools in order to make the car adapt to the rhythm of Akina. Lights gleamed over the FD's open engine bay as well as the van.<p>

Meanwhile, Milla was sitting down on one of the sideline's guardrail taking a water break while Ryuko was giving orders to the mechanics. On the other sideline, the Speed-Stars were anxious from the busy sight.

Junpei asked to one of his fellow teammate looking towards the van, "What are those guys doing?" Junpei was curious about the Red-Suns' activity to the FD.

"They must be changing the tires for that FD. Probably tweaking the suspension too in order to fit the conditions. It looks like they have several sets of tires and tools in that van."

Junpei was getting a bit scared from the news. He was losing hope for his trump card to cone. "Tweaking the car to fit the conditions, huh? Damnit, they're really getting serious about this."

The mechanics had connected the new tires to the Mazda and they lowered it back to the ground carefully. One mechanic closed the hood and announced to Milla, "She's ready when you are Milla-san."

"Hmm?" Milla didn't notice much of what the mechanic said to her. However, she did hear the one word that she had always want to hear: ready. "Oh, thanks."

Milla was gawking at the road looking for a certain pair of headlights to appear. Unfortunately, she did not find a pair of headlights belonging to her 'destined prey'.

"Tch," Milla complained toward her older sister, "That Hachi-Roku is still not here yet. Damn, I can't believe it. I thought for sure that car would get up here since the Speed-Stars are weak. This just makes me frustrated even more, so now my rhythm's way off. The only thing that can calm me down is dusting those pathetic excuses for street racers and humiliate them for all I care."

Then, a moving light was heading up towards the peak. A Speed-Stars member noticed that and asked to his other teammates, "What's that getting up here?"

All the members including Junpei looked at the light and saw something unexpected. It was Itsuki driving his scooter towards them. He shouted, "Junpei-senpai!"

Junpei sighed, "It's just Itsuki, my coworker."

Itsuki slowed down to a complete stop as soon as he reached the Speed-Stars. "Did I miss the time attack?" he asked.

"No, but it's almost time and it looks like the old man isn't coming tonight," Junpei replied with discouragement. "In that case," Junpei put his hand on Kenji's shoulder, "You'll have to represent Akina on the time attack."

"Really?!" Itsuki yelled, "Then, I'm cheering you on. I hope you'll beat Takahashi Milla."

Kenji was disappointed and nervous at the same time.

It was nearly time for the time attack to start. Officials were set up at crucial points of the road and the walkie-talkies were ready to be used.

"***Static*** This is the starting line, are you guys ready?** *Static***" the man with the red polo shirt needed to see if everything is prepared so no one gets hurt during the time attack.

"***Static*** Yeah, everyone's in position, so we're ready. ***Static***"

The man smiled at the news and announced towards Milla, "We're ready, let's get this time attack going."

"Crap, I guess the old man isn't definitely coming tonight." Junpei whined.

Junpei's old high-school friend was scared. All the pressure was over him. Milla got into her FD and pulled it out to the two-lane straightaway between the sidelines. She parked onto the left lane. Kenji started his 180SX and did the same. The only difference was the 180 was beside the FD. The front bumpers were lined up evenly.

Milla rolled down her window and looked at the frightened driver. She scoffed, '_You're kidding me. I have to go up against him?'_

Kenji looked at Milla's disappointed expression and was sweating all over his face. Junpei approached the Zenki 180SX and commented, "Dude, you look terrible. I feel bad just watching you."

"Okay, that's the best pep talk you can give?" Kenji asked.

"Alright! We're starting the countdown in ten seconds!" the man in the red polo shirt announced. He got in front of the two sports cars and he positioned himself on the center line since the cars weren't on the line. As he raised his hand for the Japanese cars to get ready, the walkie-talkie in his hand suddenly received a transmission.

**"*Static*** Wait a minute, this is the finish line," the official on the walkie-talkie warned, "There's an oncoming car coming up your way. It might get in the way, so should we wait for it? ***Static*"**

Milla scoffed once again, "Come on, this is a public road. People are going to use it anyway. Hurry up and start!"

Junpei heard the sudden news as well. He ran up to the man and asked, "Not yet, please! Can you tell them what make that car was?!"

"Uh s-sure," the man asked the official, "***Static*** Hey, what was the make of that oncoming car? ***Static***"

"***Static*** Not sure, but that sedan had flip-up headlights. It's probably a Hachi-Roku. Yeah, a Sprinter Trueno.** *Static***"

**BGM: Dance Around the World by Delta Queens (Initial D First Stage)**

Everyone was surprised at the news. The fastest downhill specialist is coming. Everyone was thinking, _'IT'S HERE!'_

However, Milla was the only one who was not convinced. So, she ordered the man, "Give me that!"

Milla asked the official who had witnessed the Trueno. "***Static*** What color was that Hachi-Roku? ***Static***"

"***Static*** What color? I don't know why you guys are so crazy about it, but it was black-and-white. Yeah, a panda Trueno sedan. ***Static***"

Milla chuckled at the news, "Hehe, he's finally here. My prey is here."

"Wh-what do we do now Milla-san?" the man with the red polo shirt asked, "Should we continue the countdown?"

Milla rushed out of her RX-7 and ordered, "Not yet. Wait for that Hachi-Roku to get up here. My one opponent isn't that guy in the 180. Right?" She faced Junpei, the leader of the Speed-Stars, for an answer.

Junpei smiled and agreed, "That's what I was hoping too." He turned back to the scared Kenji and relieved his burden, "You're off the hook Tomochika."

"Oh thank god!" Kenji had tears flowing out, "I'm saved!"

"Dude, you're getting tears all over your shirt."

"What about you?! You're crying too!" Kenji yelled with relief.

"Yeah," Junpei faced the road where the Hachi-Roku would appear, "He's here. He's coming here to protect our reputation. I don't care if we win or lose. As long as we get a good race, I'll be satisfied.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the third consecutive hairpin corner, another street- racing team was waiting for the time attack to start. Some members were getting anxious for the sight of the Spirited Rotary Rocket to plunge down the hairpin in front of them.

"There's no doubt about it. The Speed-Stars are going down. They've been doing exchanges around the prefecture for a while," a man with a black T-shirt and tan kackis predicted, "Eventually, they'll desire for the title of being Gunma's fastest, but we, the Myogi Night Kids won't lose to any Red-Suns member."

The group agreed to the man who is their leader.

"Besides, I've got a powerful weapon, the Nissan Skyline GT-R. It's a thoroughbred pureblood born purely for dominating motorsports. My R34 won't get beaten by those lousy rotaries!" the leader continued.

Then, they heard a alto-pitched roar heading uphill towards the hairpin corner. The 22-year-old turned his head toward the downhill exit of the right-hand corner. He spotted a panda-colored Toyota with yellow fog-lights located just under the front hazard lamps.

The 2-door sedan was heading towards the corner at a legal speed of 40 kilometers per hour, and its driver had not used its brakes to slow down. The Hachi-Roku just used the friction between the four tires and the asphalt to get through the turn.

With only the use of the sterring wheel, the Hachi-Roku swiftly exited the corner with ease.

As the notchback with the tiny rear wing drove up ahead, the man had a more positive expression on his face. "Wow, that Hachi-Roku has skill. The way it drove through that corner was impressive."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Takeshi?" one member asked.

"You don't know?"

"Well to us, it looked like," one member responded, "an ordinary driver in a Hachi-Roku."

"Hmph," Takeshi looked away from his members._ 'It's no surprise, someone who knows could tell. Racers who use their car like an extension of their body tend to have an aura around them. Takehashi Ryuko has that aura, but her younger sister, Milla, has none so far. Though, that Hachi-Roku has an unbelievable aura surrounding it; the driver's no ordinary street racer. They have someone like that here?'_

A certain amount of time had passed and the spectators were getting anxious for the time attack to start. Some were thinking that the contestants were waiting for something.

Junpei still hoped for the Hachi-Roku to come, _'This is it, the man who invented driving technique. The fastest downhill specialist is backing us up tonight.'_

"Hmph, that guy is finally coming here," Milla felt even more excited than before, "I wonder what he's like."

Ryuko was having her eyes peeled for a pair of lights, '_He must be a bit of a showoff if he's coming at the very last minute. Bluffs and tricks won't work one me, so I'll have to observe him carefully.'_

Then, they finally heard the roar of the 4A-GE engine unit thundering up towards the peak. The high-tech two-tone Hachi-Roku had finally appeared right before their eyes.

"It's coming! The Hachi-Roku is here!" a person announced.

Another ordered loudly, "Quick! Clear the road and guide it to the starting line!"

Kenji's 180SX was taken out of its former spot and pulled back to the sideline where the Speed-Stars were standing. The notchback had reached the edge of the guardrail, the border between the sidelines and the main road. As it slowed down, the spectators were disappointed. "That's the car they were waiting for? It's just a crappy Hachi-Roku."

_BGM end_

The Toyota completely stopped once its rear bumper was a few meters away from the FD. It turned around by doing a three-point turn. With the help of the people guiding him, the driver finally lined the car up with the rotary rocket. Itsuki finally spotted the Hachi-Roku with his own eyes. "What the...?"

The Toyota driver pulled up the handbrake and put the gear into neutral. Then the driver-side door opened and the person finally revealed himself to everyone in the area.

"N-no, it can't be!" Itsuki yelled.

"W-what the hell!? The hell's going on?!" Junpei shouted.

Milla grinned at the prescence of the driver, "So, this is the one behind the wheel of that Hachi-Roku, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we go! The battle is going to start!**

**Man, after so many rewrites, I finally made it to the actual battle. Try to guess who's the driver of the Hachi-Roku notchback. I'm sorry that my other chapters felt terribly rushed.**

**Things will improve later on, I guess. I hope you've enjoyed this, so please review, follow, favorite, or maybe all three to your heart's content.**


	8. Chapter 6

Persona 4A-GE: Dorifuto Stage Chapter 6: AE86 vs. FD3S Spirit R

The Speed-Stars ran up to the driver of the 1985 Sprinter Trueno, Tadakuni. The high-schooler closed the door and Junpei asked frantically while running towards him, "Tadakuni! What are you doing here with the Hachi-Roku!?"

"Hachi-Roku? What are you talking about? It says Sprinter Trueno on the back. Anyway, my grandfather told me to be here with the car." Tadakuni replied.

"First, we'll talk about the Hachi-Roku later! Second, your grandpa!?" Junpei asked once more, "It can't be, you're tofu shop owner's grandson?!"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Tadakuni had a confused expression on his face.

Junpei looked at the Hachi-Roku's door. It read: Yamauchi Tofu Shop (private use only). "W-well, even if your grandpa did send you up here, that Hachi-Roku would be useless without him behind the wheel!" Junpei merely panicked and tried to argue with his young co-worker.

"Junpei," Kenji was concerned too, "What are we going to do now? I can't get back to the starting line now."

_'Man, I shouldn't have drove up here in the first place. This is embarrassing!'_ Tadakuni thought with a disappointed expression.

"Wait, Tadakuni," Junpei questioned, "Did your old man say anything else to you?"

"He just told me to defeat an FD driver on the downhill. That's it."

"Whaaat?!" Junpei was surprised, "Race against her?!" He pointed towards the blonde beauty, who was getting impatient. _'Beat Takahashi Milla on the downhill?! That's hard to swallow!'_

Tadakuni spotted the woman leaning onto her RX-7. _'So that's Takahashi Milla, huh?'_ Tadakuni put his hand on his chin, '_I think I've seen her face before back at the gas station.'_

"This is no time to daydream!" Junpei yelled once again, "Sorry about that. Tadakuni, can you really beat her?"

"I don't know the outcome unless if we go, but I can tell you that I've won against her before."

"You've beaten her before?!" Junpei yelled.

"I want to repay Ren-senpai tomorrow for helping me, so if you let me in the race, I'll guarantee the victory." Tadakuni slightly mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Junpei was confused about his co-worker's motives.

Tadakuni scratched his head, "I-it's nothing really. Sometimes, I just mumble something out of nowhere."

Then they heard a familiar voice saying, "Excuse me, coming through. Sorry about that."

It was Itsuki going through the crowd surrounding Tadakuni. Then Itsuki shouted, "Tadakuni, you friggin' idiot!" He sucker-punched Tadakuni in the head. Tadakuni squatted down and tried to console the pain.

"Ouch senpai, that hurt!" he whined. _'At least he's doing well coping with what happened recently.'_

"I can't believe you!" Itsuki grabbed Tadakuni's black T-shirt, "Just what kind of idiot are you! You showed and you're in the way. You've only started high-school for crying out loud! Move that Hachi-Roku out of the way, now!"

"A Hachi-Roku?" Tadakuni was confused, "but like I've already said, this car isn't a Hachi-Roku. It's called Sprinter Trueno."

"Tadakuni, that is a Hachi-Roku! It's full name is the AE86! The Trueno and Levin models have the same chassis called the AE86!"

"Eh?!" Tadakuni had no idea, "Are you serious?!"

He turned to Junpei and bowed up and down numerous times. "I'm so sorry! Junpei-senpai, this guy doesn't understand anything!"

Junpei was confused about Itsuki's actions, then he put his hand on Itsuki's shoulder.

"Wait a minute Itsuki. Tadakuni, do you deliver tofu to the hotels in the morning?"

"For the past 5 years, I've been doing all the deliveries." Tadakuni answered.

"F-five years?!" Junpei yelled. Tadakuni didn't change his neutral expression to Junpei. "Hmm," Junpei gained back his confidence, "I think I know what's going on. So I'll leave the time attack to you, Tadakuni."

"What?!" Itsuki was confused and attempted to argue, "B-but senpai, if you let this little guy race on the downhill, he'll crash and burn for sure."

"It's fine, let's watch and see what happens." Junpei pushed Itsuki back behind the sidelines. "Thank you, Tadakuni. We're in you're debt."

"Okay, thanks I guess." the first-year lightly scratch his cheek.

"Sorry for the wait," Junpei apologized towards Milla.

"Good, I'm not a big fan of waiting." Tadakuni's and Milla's eyes had met each other. Milla was surprised at Tadakuni's appearance. "Wow, you're pretty young. What's your name."

"My name is Yamauchi, Yamauchi Tadakuni."

Milla grinned, "Hmph, I'll remember that. I'm Takahashi Milla."

They went back inside their cars with the engines still running. The spectators saw the sudden change of events and were being concerned about the Speed-Stars' choice for a challenger. Compared to the FD, the Hachi-Roku is slower and the FD was one of Japan's greatest sports car despite its bad fuel efficiency due to the rotary engine.

"Alright!" The man with the polo shirt announced, "We're starting the countdown again!"

Milla was revving up her twin-turbocharged engine up at 8,000 rpms while Tadakuni just sat in the Hachi-Roku.

"Ten seconds! Nine...!"

Both drivers pulled down the handbrakes and shifted into first gear.

"Eight! Seven...!"

Milla was getting excited enough to make her heartbeat match with her engine's speed. She was finally getting her rematch she had been waiting for.

"Six! Five!" The man raised his hand up opening his palm. He started to count down with his hand.

"Four! Three!"

_'Here goes nothing, I guess...'_ Tadakuni thought.

"One!" The man swiped his down and yelled, "GO!"

**BGM: Can't Stop Lovin' You by Dream Fighters (Initial D Fifth Stage)**

With a numerous amount of wheelspin from the rear, Milla launched off the starting position and passed the man. Tadakuni started off at the same time as Milla; however, he didn't floor the accelerator all the way down as Milla did. Then, the Spirited Rocket Rotary was already at 8,500 rpm, the rev limit, so it went into second gear.

The cars were aside each other. Tadakuni shifted up into second, then into third. He finally pushed the accelerator all the way down. Milla was already into third gear as well.

Then, the FD had passed the Hachi-Roku and Tadakuni could only see the Mazda's taillights grow smaller and smaller. When the Hachi-Roku went into fourth gear, Tadakuni let his left hand steer and his right knuckle resting on his face.

The crowd was cheering for the FD while the Speed-Stars were regretting their decision.

Ryuko had a serious look at the sidelines. _'That Hachi-Roku has 160 HP coming from the crankshaft. It can shift really fast since it has gears used for rallying that's perfect for tight corners in Akina. That Toyota's not that impressive as a machine compared to the FD. It's not as what Milla described. Unless the beast of her's isn't the car, but the driver?'_

The two cars had passed the last street-light at the start and they barreled down towards the left-hand corner. "No hard feelings kid," Milla looked into her center rearview mirror with the Hachi-Roku's lights growing tinier, "I don't like using the straightaways to win, but this is a time attack. So I won't hold back!"

The Rocket Rotary was at its braking point for the first corner. Milla slammed on the brakes without fear with the help of the anti-lock braking system. She shifted down into second gear in a matter of seconds and the FD sped through the corner.

Soon, Tadakuni was nearing the corner entry as well, yet he didn't use the brakes as early as Milla.

He put his right hand back on the wheel and his left on the gear lever. The first-year tapped on the brakes enough to make the front end dip down. After he shifted down into second gear, Tadakuni swung the rear end and the Hachi-Roku drifted through the corner at an unbelievable speed with the engine moving at its limit. It's rear end was only a few millimeters away from the outside guardrail surrounding the turn.

The old Toyota cleared the corner and raced onwards. Its warning bell was on indicating that it was moving over 105 km/h after Tadakuni went into third once again. The crowd surrounding the first corner was speechless. The official at the first corner broke the silence with the walkie-talkie in his hand, "***Static*** Holy Shit! That drift was unbelievable! Its rear end was grazing the guardrail! How can anyone corner that fast! ***Static***"

Then, the 16 valve 4A-GE roared as the Hachi-Roku attacked the next right-hand corner with another drift. The screeching tires made the spectators cheer for the 2-door sedan. Tadakuni noticed the spectators in front of him cheering on for the little Toyota. _'Is this racing?'_ he thought.

Meanwhile, the yellow Mazda had already exited the right-hand hairpin and it shifted up to third gear as it accelerated on the straightaway. Milla was feeling even more confident about her run. After Milla cleared the next left-hand sharp corner, she heard a faint sound of another engine coming up behind her. Milla looked at the rearview mirror and she widened her eyes. "What the?!"

The Hachi-Roku was gaining on her. Its headlights were growing bigger. _'It's closing the gap?! How?!'_

She looked again and the gap between them stopped growing tinier._ 'It's just my imagination. It's impossible to keep up with me!'_

The FD desperately tried to get away from the lightweight notchback. Soon, an extremely sharp right-hand curve was coming up and Milla slammed the brakes.

She drifted through the corner and on the tiny straightaway that led to another sharp right-hand turn. Milla tapped the brakes while going sideways and the FD cleared the sharp corner.

Tadakuni did the same except he didn't use the brakes at all during the drift. The car was only a centimeter or so away from the edge of the road. Tadakuni noticed in the rearview mirror that more people were cheering on for him while a few were shocked. _'Is driving really that fun?'_

Soon, the Hachi-Roku was only meters behind the FD3S. Milla was getting frustrated and she began to sweat.

**BGM end**

Meanwhile back at the peak, Junpei explained to Itsuki about Tadakuni. "Eh?! Are you serious?! Tadakuni can drive and his grandfather used to be the best street racer?!"

"That old man is still the best today," Junpei explained, "Mr. Tachibana told me about him recently. Anyway, if someone that great sent Tadakuni up here, he might be pretty confident about his grandson."

"B-but Senpai!" Itsuki whispered, "Even if his grandfather sent him here. Tadakuni can't drive, because he's only fifteen."

"What?! A-anyway," Junpei was still shocked from the news, "Tadakuni said to me that he did beat Takahashi Milla before."

"WHAT?!" Itsuki yelled enough to make the people around the area look at him.

**BGM: Running in the 90s by Max Coveri (Initial D First Stage)**

"How is that possible? Tadakuni has never heard of the Hachi-Roku. He doesn't know anything about racing!"

Meanwhile, after the notchback and the rotary cleared through a series of corners, Tadakuni was about to close the wide gap Milla just made. On a straightaway, he was nearing towards a low-speed corner. Then, the freshman attacked the left-hand turn with a braking drift.

The people surrounding the turn were shocked after seeing the Hachi-Roku's drift. "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT HACHI-ROKU!?" one spectator was surprised.

"It enters the corners with the rear sliding out at an incredible speed. He went through incredibly fast too. Just who is driving that Hachi-Roku?" another asked.

As the panda-colored Toyota raced down on the straightaway, it closed the gap between it and the FD. Milla noticed the Hachi-Roku's headlamps gleaming into her cabin. _'He's caught up to me? I can't think straight! Have the turbines stopped spooling?'_

With the FD desperately trying to get away from the Sprinter Trueno, the boost pressure for the turbocharger was only halfway to its limit. It wasn't enough to produce 390 HP for Milla to get away.

The blonde beauty began to get frustrated. She had to slam on the brakes on the next right-hand corner. Into second gear, the FD swung its rear end out and it drifted through the curve.

The Hachi-Roku did engage in a braking drift as well. Although, its cornering speed was greater than Milla's, so it was just centimeters away from her precious FD as they drifted though the sharp curve.

The spectators were in awe. "Whoa, the FD is having trouble with a Hachi-Roku at the corners? We're talking about Takahashi Milla here! She's Akagi's second fastest! How can she be struggling with an antique!?"

When the two cars exited the corner, the boost pressure for Milla's Spirit R produced enough power for her to pull away from the Hachi-Roku by ten meters. Tadakuni noticed the difference. "It looks like I can keep up with her when we go into the corners, but when we get out, she'll pull away from me on the straights."

The Spirited Rocket Rotary and the panda Trueno had passed an exit to the skating rink. "***Static*** This is the first-midpoint, the skating rink!** *Static***" one official announced.

Back on the peak, the man with the red shirt responded to the transmission, "***Static*** This is the starting point, what's going on? ***Static***"

"***Static*** THIS IS INCREDIBLE! Both cars just passed by and Milla is having a tough time with the Hachi-Roku! I don't understand what's going on, but Akina's Hachi-Roku is going as fast as lightning!"

The Speed-Stars were extremely shocked from the news. A high-school freshman was gaining on Akagi's Spirited Maiden without any problems.

The skating rink official continued, "I've never seen anyone push Milla's FD in the corners before in my life! She's pulling away from him on the straight, but there's a series of hairpin turns up ahead! She might be in trouble here! ***Static***"

"Did you hear that Ryuko-san?" the starting official asked.

Ryuko approached him and replied, "This was a total miscalculation. I've never thought that Akina had a driver of this caliber.

Back to the battle between Milla amd Tadakuni, the Hachi-Roku had its warning bell on and the speedometer was dipping onto 160 km/h.

The notchback reached the left hairpin. Tadakuni quickly stepped on the brakes and downshifted into second gear in a matter of milliseconds. Using the heel-toe technique, the Sprinter Trueno had its revs matched for the turn and it drifted through the hairpin. It was gaining onto the FD once more.

"Whoa, that was a kamikaze-downhill attack! Doesn't he have any fear for the run?!" one spectator was confused.

"Wow, that was way too cool!" another one cheered on for the Hachi-Roku.

"Hachi-Rokus are just the best for drifting!"

The Toyota barreled down the small straightaway and it reached the s-curve. The FD was losing the lead.

The FD Spirit R was about to get out of the s-curve and the Toyota was getting closer to the rear bumper.

'_Wow, she's pretty good. I can't lie my way out after this to grandpa unless if I get in front. It can't be helped, I have to get a bit serious this time. I don't want Ren-senpai to be disappointed with me. She saved me and Itsuki from this Shadows. There's got to be a point where I can pass that FD.'_ Tadakuni had finally focused onto the Mazda in front of him.

**BGM end**

Back to the peak once again, Ryuko asked for a spare walkie-talkie. "***Static*** This is the starting point, second midpoint, do you copy?" Ryuko ordered, "They should be reaching you soon. Please describe the situation as carefully as you can and spare no details. ***Static***"

"***Static*** Okay, this is the five hairpins! We can hear them now! They're coming in!"

After the FD3S and the AE86 drove through a set of small, tight corners, Milla was even more frustrated than before. The two cars were drifting through a low-speed corner and now the Hachi-Roku was nearly touching the FD's rear bumper.

At the corner exit, the FD couldn't pull away until a few seconds later._ 'Damnit! What's goimg on? Why does my FD feel so slow today? Have I lost the boost pressure for the secondary turbine completely?'_

Actually, the second turbocharger was still functioning, but the boost pressure was only a quarter of what it can do. The FD wasn't able to pull away from the Hachi-Roku. They were on the long straightaway heading for the five consecutive hairpins. Milla wasn't driving for a time attack; she was in her own nightmare! The two cars were side-by-side on the two-lane road.

"***Static*** This is the second-midpoint! Eh? The gap is gone! They're side by side! GAAAHHH!"

Back on the starting point, Ryuko was confused about why she was only hearing the 4A-GE and the 13B engines. "***Static*** What's wrong? Please speak up. ***Static*"**

"Oh, sorry...I was just surprised. OH! This is amazing! Milla is back in the lead by a thread, but the Hachi-Roku's downhill braking drift is perfect! Milla is losing at the entry. HOLY- His exit is amazing too! He's nearly touched the guardrail! They're going for the second hairpin; there's no gap left! WHOA! They're exiting equally too! Both cars are coming in for the third hairpin at full throttle! Milla is going to the outside for the turn and the Hachi-Roku-!"

**BGM: Heartbeat by Nathalie (Initial D First Stage)**

It was exactly as the official said: the FD was veering towards the left lane in order to attack the right hairpin. Milla had to brake hard for the sharp turn. The Hachi-Roku saw this as an opportunity and gunned for the lead. He was about to pass Milla before they entered the curve.

'He isn't using the brakes at the hairpin? What is that kid thinking?!' Milla was nearly frightened about what would happen after.

Tadakuni still charged on with a calm expression.

"The Hachi-Roku is going into the hairpin too fast! Are his brakes out!?" The official yelled.

No one in the history of the Earth had ever dared to go through a hairpin at a terribly high speed; except for a certain 15-year-old. The FD suddenly had its front tires sliding when it entered the corner. It couldn't get to the inside section of the hairpin. For some reason, the Hachi-Roku's right side dipped down by a few centimeters at the entry and Milla heard a strange sound. "What was that?"

Going over the average speed for attacking the hairpin, the panda Trueno had passed the Akagi's Spirited Maiden on the inside. The crowd surrounding the hairpin was surprised. They didn't know how an antique overtook a car built for racing. Except for one person, who droves a black R34, saw the whole thing and understood the Hachi-Roku was horizontally aligned back. Milla and Tadakuni exited the corner with the FD behind and the Toyota in front.

"OOOHHH! Milla got passed easily on the inside!"

Everyone in the whole touge couldn't believe what they were hearing. Ryuko offered the walkie-talkie, "Matsumoto-san, here..."

The man in the red polo shirt asked towards the device, "***Static*** That's impossible...How could that Hachi-Roku pass her in such a narrow road...? Please explain what happened! ***Static***"

"***Static*** I...I don't know... We saw it...,but... we don't know what happened... A car can't turn at a higher speed than the tire's grip. That Hachi-Roku turned in a very weird way despite the line that's supposed to bad when racing. It was like a rollercoaster...***Static***"

Meanwhile, at the third hairpin, the R34 driver smiled, "Hmph, I know exactly what that Hachi-Roku did. It's silly, yet no one can imitate it like so. That trick can only happen here on Akina with that Hachi-Roku. Now I have something truly worth looking forward to. Akina's Hachi-Roku, you will be defeated by me, Nakazato Takeshi of the Myogi Night Kids! The uphill's worthless after seeing something incredible before my eyes. I'll go for the downhill. The Red-Suns lost the exchange!"

Soon, the Hachi-Roku and the FD reached the last corner. The Toyota was already gone from Milla's windshield. "Wh-what just happened?" Milla was in shock. She felt as if time was slowing down for her. "DAMNIT! A wimpy Hachi-Roku winning against my FD?! I won't accept it!"

The Hachi-Roku had passed the finish point and the official stopped the time on the stop watch. He was surprised about the Trueno's lap time. It had created an unbelievably, amazing record for the touge.

Seven-and-a-half seconds later, the second official at the finish point took the total time for Milla and reported the Toyota's win by a large gap to every individual in Akina.

Milla stopped meters after the finishing point. She got out of her FD and spotted the Hachi-Roku driving away._ 'I lost to a kid driving a Hachi-Roku?! TWICE?!'_

The Speed-Stars were overjoyed back at the summit. They had defended their pride as a street-racing team. In the midst of their cheer from victory, Junpei broke into tears as well as his old high-school friend.

"Man, I can't even think straight.. This is too good! Too awesome!" Junpei wiped his tears away.

"Hehe. Come on, stop crying!" Kenji put his arm over Junpei.

"I can't...I can't... I'm so happy.." Junpei still had tears flowing out.

Kenji suggested towards his friend, "Let's get him to teach us about lines and drift control..."

Suddenly, Junpei had an idea, "Let's put a Speed-Stars sticker on the Hachi-Roku without him knowing!" Itsuki noticed Junpei's suggestion and announced to him, "Oh! Let me do it Junpei-senpai!"

Junpei gave the third-year a thumbs up and replied, "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, the Red-Suns members remaining on the summit were shocked. Matsumoto was slightly reluctant towards Ryuko, "Ryuko-san, w-what are we supposed to do now?"

"Oh well, it's our loss," Ryuko sighed, "I didn't think there was such a driver that skilled here at Akina after all."

"By tomorrow, the rumors will spead across the whole prefecture about us, the undefeated Red-Suns, losing to Akina's Hachi-Roku." Matsumoto warned.

"That's what we get for racing with huge galleries. It's fine anyway. Sooner or later, I will avenge my sister with my FC." Ryuko went inside her second generation RX-7 and fired up the 13B rotary engine. She drove down towards the ever-frustrated Rotary Maiden.

**BGM end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my shot for a full-length battle. How did I do? I'm planning to publish a battle stage with uncut touge battles. Of course, it would be in the Initial D story category; it won't be in a crossover category. All criticism and opinions are appreciated! If you have noticed, I used certain elements fom the Initial D manga, anime, and its latest movie: Initial D Legend 1 for this chapter. **

**The Eurobeat songs will be mixed, so I could any songs used in the Initial D franchise. The only thing is, it won't use the same songs in the same episodes in the anime.**

**One more thing, the Hachi-Roku's sign in Japanese (close as I can get): 山内とうふ店. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it like I did while typing it up.**


End file.
